Dos estrellas
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Lovino Vargas es un chico común, con una vida normal y corriente que se ve truncada al entrar Italia como aliada de Alemania en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por azares de la vida tendrá que dejar atrás su país natal y buscar fortuna en América. Romano/Fem!España.
1. Prólogo La canica roja

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos y OC. Universo Alterno.

**Notas:** Este fic está orientado a convertirse en un Romano/Fem!España. Quiero decir que predomina el hetero por sobre el yaoi. No es por nada en especial, simplemente el contexto de la historia lo "exige" en cierta forma y quería probar con pairs heteros. Así que el que no quiera leer hetero ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Sé que debo también capítulos de otros fics pero con ellos tengo un bloqueo monstruoso y esta historia quería nacer ya. No la culpo, tiene su miga.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>La canica roja giraba ocasionalmente entre sus dedos. El brillo de la superficie había desaparecido con los años y el objeto ya sólo era una pequeña bolita opaca sin valor. Pero para Lovino Vargas, aquel ojo cobrizo y resbaladizo era algo más que un simple jueguete. Representaba su vínculo con el pasado, el enlace a personas importantes y un recordatorio a todo lo que dejaba atrás. Nadie más le podría dar tanta importancia a una cosa tan pequeña como esa, salvo él. Miraba con fijeza la superficie de la canica, esperando que actuase como una auténtica bola de cristal y le mostrase qué debía hacer en realidad, hacia dónde tenía que ir.<p>

Apoyado en la pared maltrecha de su camarote, Lovino se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar por culpa del incesante bamboleo del barco en el que viajaba. La mar no había acompañado demasiado bien a la travesía y muchos de los pasajeros sufrían constantes mareos, igual que él. El olor a salitre y el aire cargado tampoco ayudaban y salir afuera no era una opción con un tiempo tan malo. Encerrado en uno de los muchos compartimientos de la clase baja, Lovino contaba los días, sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad en la conciencia, melancólico y abatido.

Huía de la misma ola que la gran mayoría de los pasajeros del navío, con el mismo terror en los ojos. Lovino, igual que muchos allí, era de Italia, de la zona sur. Él en especial provenía de un pueblecito cercano a Nápoles y allí había vivido toda su vida con sus abuelos y su hermano menor, Feliciano. Hasta que Italia entró en la guerra apoyando a Alemania, claro. Cuando se supo que el famoso Pacto de Acero entraba en vigor de verdad al unirse Italia al conflicto, muchos italo sureños no dudaron en emigrar hacia cualquier otra parte en dónde los nazis no pudieran poner el pie, judíos sobre todo. Lovino era católico pero eso no importaba. Sus ideas, su forma de pensar y su odio hacia los germanos bastaban para que fuera peligroso quedarse en su país, aparte del motivo real de su partida. Lovino no había vivido la primea gran guerra pero sí sus abuelos, y estos habían insistido en que los nietos huyesen bien lejos, para que encontrasen una vida mejor que la que ellos habían tenido.

Aunque él no era el que debería estar viajando hacia América, sino Feliciano. Su hermano menor era mucho más hábil que él en muchas cosas y sus probabilidades de ganarse bien la vida al otro lado del charco eran más altas que las que Lovino podía tener. Pero para olvidar esos pensamientos, se entretenía mirando la canica roja de su infancia, lo único que le quedaba de ese tiempo feliz además de los recuerdos.

De vez en cuando alguien gritaba pasillo adentro. Otras veces, algún niño lloraba y Lovino gruñía porque no lograba conciliar el sueño con ese ruido infernal. Golpeaba la pared pero nada más. Otras era él el que lloraba, aunque en silencio, por la noche, cuando todo el mundo roncaba. No sabía si llegaría a su destino. Y le asustaba la idea de fracasar. Tampoco es que su misión fuera muy complicada, sólo tenía que llegar a los Estados Unidos y encontrar un empleo. Era el plan que había diseñado su abuelo en los años anteriores a que estallase la guerra. Cómo el viejo había sabido que pasaría algo así escapaba a la compresión de Lovino pero no podía reprochárselo. Gracias a eso, ahora él estaba todo lo a salvo que uno podía estar del reclutamiento nacional entre otras cosas. Lo único que no le había gustado era el hecho de haber ido primero en lugar de Feliciano. Se suponía que Lovino era el mayor, el que tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar lo malo, no su hermanito pequeño.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada por enmendar eso. No había tenido otra opción.

* * *

><p>El tiempo no mejoró siquiera al acercarse al puerto. La mar picada dificultaba el atraque de los barcos y el tráfico por las dársenas era complicado, más teniendo en cuenta el flujo de los navíos adicionales que no traían pasajeros del viejo continente. Lovino salió a cubierta bajo un cielo encapotado y amenazador al notar el descenso de velocidad. Al menos podría ver que aspecto le ofrecía América, aunque este no resultase del todo alentador. Parecía que fuese a llover de un momento a otro, en medio de relámpagos y truenos y cascadas de aguas torrenciales.<p>

Apoyado en la borda, Lovino contempló en silencio la ciudad que se extendía a lo lejos mientras el barco se acercaba a Battery Park. Podía oír el bullicio del puerto desde allí. La inmensidad era tan diferente a la de su tierra natal, que no pudo hacer menos que angustiarse y tragar saliva. El miedo volvió a atenazarlo, sobre todo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía nada asegurado. Era un chico extranjero, en un país joven y duro con los venidos de fuera. No había forma, pensaba, de poder prosperar en un ambiente tan hostil.

Sin embargo, todo lo funesto que pudiera carcomer su mente se esfumó de golpe al verla allí plantada, verde y alta, sosteniendo la antorcha que iluminaba al Mundo con su Luz. Muchos otros pasajeros se apiñaron junto a él mientras el barco pasaba delante de la estatua de la Libertad. Lovino no apartó los ojos de ella, como si quisiese retener en su memoria la imagen de la promesa que representaba esa estatua. Varios hombres y mujeres la saludaron y se llevaron la mano al pecho, pero él no. Tan sólo la miró en silencio, con intensidad, a la vez que la mano metida en el bolsillo apretaba la canica roja.

* * *

><p>La cola de la aduana era tan larga que daba tres vueltas al edificio que se encargaba del registro de inmigrantes. Delante y detrás de él había muchas familias, hombres y mujeres, ancianos, gente de todo y tipo y de muchas procedencias. Lovino llevaba en ella desde que desembarcara por la mañana, y ya era media tarde. Le rugían las tripas y tenía sed pero no podía comprar nada hasta que no cambiase sus liras por dólares. Pensó que habría sido buena idea llevarse más comida desde su casa pero en su modesta mochila apenas sí había podido meter algo de ropa. Aun cuando pasar hambre le ponía de muy mal humor, su estado emocional se encontraba congelado todavía en la incertidumbre y la melancolía.<p>

Cuando llegó a la altura de la puerta principal vio que dos hombres de uniforme separaban a los integrantes de la cola, clasificándolos según si tenían visado y papeles o no. Los inmigrantes sin papeles lo tenían más complicado para acceder al país porque tenían que hacerlos desde cero, pero eso al italiano no le preocupaba. Lo primero que había hecho su abuelo era conseguir pasaportes y la documentación adecuada para que sus nietos se fueran, así que en eso Lovino podía sentirse seguro. Tampoco tendría problemas con el idioma. Por fortuna, había podido aprender inglés durante todo un año antes de salir de Italia y al menos tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para defenderse.

El guardia que más cerca estaba de él le hizo pasar por la puerta derecha. Al entrar se vio en otra hilera de personas, aunque mucho mejor ordenada y corta, que avanzaba hacia el final de la habitación. Allí había tres mesas con sus correspondientes funcionarios, comprobando la identidad de los extranjeros y sellando su permiso de estadía en el estado de Nueva York.

Su turno llegó media hora después. Le atendió un hombre hosco y canoso que no paraba de gruñir lo cansado que era su trabajo. Lovino tuvo ganas de espetarle que dejara de quejarse, que tenía un buen sueldo seguramente, una casa y una mujer que le calentase la cama por la noche. Pero se mordió la lengua y sólo soltó un suspiro áspero a la vez que el tipo miraba, remiraba y leía su documentación. Parecía no tener prisa por sellarle los jodidos papeles y el puñetero pasaporte. Pero finalmente, el hombre le devolvió todo y le dio un papelito que le autorizaba a asentarse en el estado pero no a salir de él en un período de un año si es que no quería volver a pasar por la aduana. Le informó que podía trabajar, casarse o formar su propio negocio con las adecuadas licencias, que tras tres años de residencia podría pedir la ciudadanía y con ello el derecho a votar en las elecciones estatales y nacionales. Si tenía hijos estos obtendrían la nacionalidad estadounidense con tan sólo registrarlos en el censo del distrito en donde fueran inscritos. Por último, el funcionario le tendió la mano. Lovino se quedó mirando al tipo sin entender muy bien qué quería pero, vacilante, se la estrechó, con un apretón algo brusco. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y soltó la mano del italiano.

—Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de América.

—Sí, gracias… —Lovino cabeceó, frunciendo el ceño, metió sus cosas en la mochila y se hizo a un lado, saliendo por una puerta lateral poco después.

¡Por fin!

El aire frío le golpeó en la cara al cruzar el umbral. Cruzó la calle y preguntó por un cambista. Le señalaron una dirección que tardó una hora en encontrar. Lovino entró al establecimiento refunfuñando sobre la mal nacida hospitalidad yanqui pero cerró la boca en cuanto notó que el dueño del negocio le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta y le explicó su problema con la divisa.

—Ah, italiano, ¿eh? — murmuró aquel señor, de bigote gris y gafas redondas. Le lanzó una mirada un poco recelosa y Lovino asumió que se debía al asunto del conflicto europeo. Seguramente sería un estigma ser del bando aliado a los nazis.

Lovino no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el viejo le diese su cambio en dólares. El chico no tenía ni idea de a cuanto estaba dicho cambio pero le pareció escandaloso que de veinte mil liras que llevaba sólo hubiese sacado trece dólares y setenta y cinco centavos. ¿Bastaba con eso para empezar de cero en esa gran ciudad? Bien era cierto que el dólar estadounidense valía mucho más que casi cualquier moneda europea pero…

Con un seco "gracias", Lovino se metió el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió a la calle. No se sentía mejor que por la mañana pero al menos podía aplacar su hambre. Por treinta centavos obtuvo una porción de pastel de carne de un puesto ambulante y aunque no podía compararlo con la comida italiana, en aquel momento habría sido capaz de hasta chupar un tomate del suelo.

* * *

><p>Casi tres meses después, Lovino contaba con un apartamento, un trabajo y unos pequeños ahorros. Aunque el apartamento no valía lo que le pedían de alquiler. Su bloque de pisos estaba en un barrio bastante turbulento, lleno de inmigrantes, hispanos y negros excluidos por los estadounidenses blancos. No conformaba un gueto, pero casi. A él no le importaba vivir enfrente de una familia negra. De hecho, ellos eran más simpáticos que muchos de los blancos yanquis porque la gran mayoría de estos últimos odiaban a los católicos. Y Lovino lo era. Sin embargo, no había ni un día que se levantase por la mañana escuchando gritos de hombre o mujer, algún disparo fortuito o golpes alarmantes. El joven no dormía del jodido miedo que le daba el barrio por la noche. Cerraba muy bien las maltrechas ventanas y echaba los pestillos oxidados de la puerta, metiéndose en la cama, debajo de las mantas, temblando y temiendo que cualquiera diese una patada a una pared y esta se viniese abajo, para poder robarle y quién sabe que más cosas.<p>

Su sueldo tampoco era una maravilla aunque era fijo y nunca variaba. Pasaba estrecheces pero estaba acostumbrado a las cosas sencillas. De hecho, aun con todo vivía mejor que en los últimos tiempos en Italia. En Estados Unidos había carestía de ciertas cosas y había que apretarse el cinturón, pero el racionamiento y las cartillas no existían. Incluso su apartamento de mala muerte tenía agua corriente de verdad, luz eléctrica y una estufa. En Italia esas cosas eran un lujo para muchos en su pueblo.

Lovino cobraba noventa dólares al mes, algo que para él era bastante dinero teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba descargando pescado en el puerto cerca del río Hudson. Todos los días se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, se lavaba la cara, se ponía su ropa de trabajo y bajaba la calle para tomarse un café, no muy bueno a decir verdad, en la cafetería de la esquina. Allí el propietario le saludaba cada vez que pasaba adentro. Lovino correspondía con un gruñido y un movimiento de cabeza. No se entretenía haciendo amistades aunque siempre venía bien charlar con un simpático chismoso que se sabía casi todas las comidillas de la ciudad. Después de diez minutos de café, Lovino continuaba bajando la calle hasta las dársenas junto al río y allí ocupaba su puesto al lado de otros hombres jóvenes como él.

De los doscientos setenta dólares netos que habría ganado en todo ese tiempo, había ahorrado tan solo cincuenta y ocho, culpa del alquiler y las facturas diversas que acarreaba el gasto de agua y luz. Sabía que en esas condiciones no podría vivir durante mucho tiempo. Si no era el dinero, era el miedo a que una tarde le metiesen un tiro ente ceja y ceja. Había intentado encontrar trabajo para lo que estaba especializado pero allí la tasa de desempleo era igual de grande que en el sur de Italia. Lovino en realidad era fontanero pero al parecer había muchos en Nueva York y nadie precisaba los servicios de un extranjero italiano.

La fontanería era un oficio complicado y según lo que había averiguado por medio del dueño de su cafetería habitual, se podía llegar a cobrar doscientos dólares por servicio. Eso era mucho dinero. Pero asumía que la gran mayoría de gente no podría pagar ese precio por arreglar una tubería. Podía probar suerte intentando encontrar empleo para el ayuntamiento pero su condición de inmigrante era una barrera bastante alta. Por eso se estaba planteando buscar mejor fortuna en algún otro lado, alguna ciudad periférica en dónde pudiese ejercer su oficio.

Todos los días se acostaba con esa idea, atormentado por el miedo. Pero le bastaba con tocar la canica roja para recuperar la determinación que según decía su abuelo, había heredado de él.

* * *

><p>Una mañana a principios de marzo, su suerte cambió. El anuncio que vio en el periódico tenía que ser una trampa, estaba seguro de eso.<p>

**_Dos Estrellas. Se admiten huéspedes en régimen de pensión completa. Habitaciones individuales, estufa central, todas las comidas, lavado y planchado de ropa, sala de estar comunitaria. Radio y teléfono. Residencia a 5 minutos de las estaciones de tren y autobuses. Precio: 50$/mes más gastos de luz, agua y gas…_**

Y continuaba con la dirección, una calle en un pueblo cercano a Nueva York. Y joder, el precio no estaba mal contando que te daban de comer y te lavaban y planchaban la ropa, que estaba a cinco minutos de la estación de tres y tenía línea de autobuses comunicándote con la ciudad. Y por lo que parecía, estaba cerca de la playa también. Mierda, era una ganga. No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Podría librarse de la constante amenaza de la Muerte dejando atrás su actual vivienda.

Lovino cerró el periódico y lo dejó en la barra con un bufido. Ese día la cafetería estaba llena por culpa de la nieve. El italiano nunca había visto nevar con esa fuerza al lado del mar aunque muchos aseguraban que era completamente normal en Nueva York aun estando en el mes de marzo. Lovino, acostumbrado a las temperaturas suaves del sur de Italia, jamás en su vida había pasado tanto frío como aquél.

Con la taza caliente entre los dedos, vio como otro cliente atraía el periódico hacia sí, para echarle una ojeada. Lovino repiqueteó con los dedos sobre la loza, mirando de reojo a ese hombre, inquieto y nervioso. El tipo era bien parecido, llevaba un traje gris, algo remendado, y corbata. Le faltaba el bigote para parecer británico. Lovino se sonrió pensando qué diría ese individuo si averiguaba que lo estaba comparando con un inglés. No sabía que clase de relación existía entre los yanquis y los ingleses pero pensaba que muy buenas no serían.

Intermitentemente echaba un vistazo por la ventana para después ladear la vista hacia el periódico abierto en esas manos, callosas y endurecidas, de sastre. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio en cuanto el sujeto dejó la prensa en la barra, así que antes de que nadie más lo cogiera lo hizo él. Inmediatamente después lo abrió, rasgó la parte que le interesaba de la hoja de anuncios por palabras y dejó cincuenta centavos al alcance del dueño. Echó a correr bajo la nevada con el papelito arrugado dentro del puño.

* * *

><p>El viaje en tren le había salido más barato de lo que se esperaba aunque no podía decir que hubiese sido lo más cómodo del mundo. Durante una hora estuvo apiñado en medio de toda clase de gente, desde braceros, obreros y niños gritones hasta mujeres con pañuelos en la cabeza y ancianos quejumbrosos. Todos pobres, como él. Casi acurrucado en uno de los asientos de madera cerca de la puerta de salida, Lovino miró por la ventana a pesar de que la oscuridad no le dejaba ver gran cosa. De nuevo sentía la inseguridad. Pero no por miedo. Había dejado atrás una vida más o menos peligrosa y que no podía continuar por si mismo. Al menos ya no tendría que dormir con un cuchillo de cocina bajo la almohada.<p>

Era noche cerrada cuando llegó. Respiró bien hondo al bajar en la estación de Winterfield, la localidad que le iba a proporcionar un alojamiento y unas posibilidades de empleo mejores. En aquel pueblo no debía de haber demasiados fontaneros, o eso quería pensar. Aunque seguramente cualquier trabajo era mejor que descargar pescado durante doce horas seguidas. Con aparente buen ánimo, ajustó las correas de su mochila, irguió bien la cabeza y tomó aire. Se atragantó con el frío y tosió. Varias señoras que también bajaban del tren le miraron con pena. Pero Lovino no hizo caso, actuó como que en realidad estaba perfectamente aun cuando los pulmones se le estuvieran congelando y avanzó de nuevo hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Winterfield era un lugar construido a mediados del siglo diecinueve, una planta bastante nueva comparándose con otras localidades de la costa este. Por eso reinaba el viejo aire del hierro industrial y las formas neoclásicas. En cierto modo le gustaba, era como tener un trozo de Italia allí mismo, mirando los edificios públicos con sus fachadas llenas de columnas corintias.

Trazado de forma geométrica, el municipio tenía dos calles principales (la Norte-Sur y la Este-Oeste) que confluían en la plaza central. Alí estaba el ayuntamiento, la iglesia, la biblioteca y diversos comercios importantes, entre los que destacaba su propio alojamiento. El resto de Winterfield se expandía hacia el norte, siendo la estación de tren su punto más al sur. Varias granjas salpicaban la campiña de los alrededores, propiedad de algunos habitantes del pueblo.

Lovino sintió que por una vez había acertado al decidir algo por si mismo. El sitio no estaba mal y la poca gente que aun quedaba por la calle parecía simpática a pesar de que por lo que se sabía, en los pueblos pequeños eran aun más cerrados que en la ciudades grandes para con los extranjeros. Únicamente se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta de que varias ancianas le observaban desde detrás de los visillos con algo de recelo al verle avanzar hasta Dos Estrellas, la pensión del anuncio del periódico. El establecimiento aún estaba abierto, por lo que podía contratar esa misma noche su habitación.

Al entrar, la puerta chirrió. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y el suelo cubierto por una alfombra desteñida, aunque limpia. Un espejo colgaba de la pared izquierda y varios bodegones de la derecha. Al fondo del vestíbulo estaba la mesa de recepción, y dos puertas a cada lado de esta. Un teléfono negro descansaba sobre la mesa.

En silencio, Lovino se acercó y miró a ambos lados. No había ninguna clase de timbre o manera de llamar para que alguien le atendiese. Paulatinamente su ceño se fue frunciendo, no le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar.

Ya estaba a punto de gritar para atraer la atención de alguien cuando la puerta de la izquierda se abrió. Una mujer gruesa y de estatura mediana apareció por ella y se detuvo al ver a Lovino ahí quieto como un pasmarote, la frente arrugada y la boca a medio abrir.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento tanto, cielo, ¿llevas esperando mucho tiempo? — la mujer se había acercado a él en un santiamén, le había tomado de las mejillas y mirado como si fuese su madre, de arriba a abajo. Después le había soltado, todo en tres segundos, para acercarse a su mostrador. — Teníamos una campanilla, alguien se la llevó, que arda en el Infierno. Pero basta de tonterías, quieres una habitación, ¿verdad? Debiste ver el anuncio, lo hizo mi hijo, estoy tan orgullosa… — esa señora parecía no querer parar de hablar por los codos. Encima lo hacía muy deprisa. — Estás de suerte, tengo un cuarto precioso con vistas a la plaza. Aunque tengo más cuartos pero ese es el más bonito y está desocupado. — ya le estaba tendiendo una llave, que Lovino tardó un poco en tomar. Se suponía que antes tenía que registrarse y esas cosas. — Bien, antes de que me pagues, tengo que rellenar esto con tus datos, para mantener un registro mínimo, tú ya me entiendes.

La rolliza señora llevaba puesta una falda de lana gris, una blusa amarilla y un delantal de flores rosas. Su cara era tan afable que a Lovino le costaba pensar que pudiera enfadarse alguna vez, lo cual agradecía en cierto grado. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño modesto aunque algunos mechones se escapaban de las horquillas y tapaban a veces unos brillantes y vivarachos ojos azules.

—Bien, nombre, apellidos, edad y nacionalidad, eso lo primero.

—Lovino Vargas, veinte años, italiana. — su voz había vacilado por un momento pero apenas se notó. No quería mostrarse nervioso aunque lo estuviera.

La mujer alzó las cejas y sonrió. No parecía disgustada con que Lovino fuese italiano.

—Oh, italiano, yo tuve una vez un novio italiano. Son tan dulces y guapos… — ella suspiró aunque el comentario le sentó tan bien a Lovino que incluso esbozó una sonrisa a pesar del matiz lastimero de la mujer. — Tú también eres muy guapo, corazón, seguro te llevas a todas la chicas de calle. — mientras ella apuntaba los primeros datos, Lovino no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco, apartando la vista. — Supongo que tienes los papeles en regla, ¿verdad?, no me gustaría tener visitas inesperadas de la policía, le hace mal al negocio y tal como están ahora las cosas… — cabeceó por un momento hasta que pareció recordar algo. — ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ni siquiera me he presentado y voy a ser tu casera, que malos modales tengo. Me llamo Mary Margaret Jones, encantada de conocerte. — Mary ni siquiera le tendió la mano, sino que directamente se la tomó y la estrechó fuertemente y con vigor. Lovino oyó sus huesos crujir, pero no se quejó, al menos no exteriormente.

Los diez minutos siguientes, la señora Jones le hizo constatar varios datos más y le explicó las reglas. Se pagaba a primeros de mes la cuota completa. Como estaban a día diez de marzo, Lovino pagaría el precio del resto del mes nada más. Se desayunaba a las siete y media, se almorzaba a las once y se cenaba a las ocho. Los domingos se tomaba el "brunch" a las once, que era mezcla de desayuno y almuerzo, para poder ir a la iglesia temprano. La ropa para lavar se recogía una vez a la semana, normalmente los viernes, y se devolvía el domingo por la noche. Podía traer chicas a la habitación pero tenía que ser muy discreto. Podía fumar si así lo quería aunque sólo en la sala de estar común. Había dos baños con una bañera pero la reserva de agua caliente tenía un límite así que posiblemente muchas veces tuviera que ducharse con agua templada calentada en la cocina. Por supuesto, no quería problemas con los otros inquilinos.

Esas cosas, entre otras que iría descubriendo con el tiempo, fueron las primeras de una larga lista de normas.

Lovino pagó su parte y siguió a la señora Jones hasta la habitación que le había entregado. Estaba en la segunda planta del edificio, al final del pasillo, subiendo unas escaleras a las que se accedía desde la puerta derecha junto al mostrador de recepción. Las demás puertas estaban cerradas pero de una salía el murmullo inconfundible del locutor de una emisora de radio. Lovino miraba de reojo los números en las placas de las habitaciones, preguntándose que clase de gente viviría allí. Supuso que al día siguiente lo sabría. No estaba asustado después de su pequeña estancia en la gran ciudad.

La señora Jones dejó que abriese la puerta, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro y le deseó buenas noches. Después lo dejó a solas, bajando las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo. Lovino entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Estaba a salvo, dentro de lo que cabía.

Echó una ojeada antes de lanzarse a la cama como un desesperado. No era suntuoso. Las paredes tenían un papel con motivo de flores azules y el suelo era de madera, algo ajada. La estufa estaba en un rincón, contaba con armario y estanterías por las cuatro paredes.

No se molestó en quitarse la ropa, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama, cayendo en ella como un fardo, bocabajo. No oía gritos, ni golpes fuertes, ni disparos. Reinaba la absoluta calma. Incluso el murmullo de movimiento en el cuarto de al lado se le hacía tranquilo. No le dio tiempo a pensar en su hermano. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, Lovino cayó profundamente dormido.


	2. 1  De cajas y periódicos

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC y nombres humanos:

*Jan van Santen - Holanda

*Emily Jones - Nyo Estados Unidos

*Lola Fernández Carriedo - Nyo España

*Dennis Andersen - Dinamarca

*Scott ? - Escocia

* * *

><p>Le despertó un contundente y sonoro golpe en la habitación de al lado. Lovino abrió los ojos de sopetón, respirando entrecortadamente y asustado. No tenía idea de qué había sido aquello ni por qué de repente alguien estaba aporreando la pared justo encima de su cabeza.<p>

—¿Pero qué mierda…?

El espanto inicial dio paso al enfado. A Lovino le gustaba mucho dormir, hasta tarde incluso, aunque en caso de tener el tiempo contado prefería despertarse de una forma más amena. Entendía que si se levantaba tarde se perdería el desayuno, pero despertar a alguien así era un crimen. Iría a decírselo al imbécil de al lado y ya vería.

Salió de su habitación echando humo y se plantó delante de la puerta de su vecino. La aporreó y esta se abrió, dando paso a un corpulento hombretón rubio con el ceño fruncido y el rictus facial de alguien malhumorado permanentemente con la vida. Tenía un martillo en la mano. Un martillo muy grande a decir verdad.

A Lovino se le esfumaron las ganas de reprochar nada de golpe. Aquel tipo parecía igual de peligroso que sus antiguos vecinos de Nueva York. Se quedo quieto, mirando al alto corpachón, blanco como la pared del pasillo. El hombre a su vez le miró de una forma extraña, primero ligeramente sorprendido, después desconcertado y por último, irritado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — tenía un vozarrón grave y serio, perfecto para repartir órdenes en cualquier pelotón de ejército. Lovino tragó saliva pero no se movió hacia atrás, no demasiado. El mamotreto tenía toda la pinta de ser germano y a los germanos había que ponerles en su sitio antes de que te quisieran invadir la habitación derribando la pared a golpes. O algo.

— Soy Lovino Vargas y te exijo que dejes de aporrear la pared tan temprano por la mañana. — Aunque tenía el ceño fruncido y una actitud dominante, por dentro se estaba muriendo de ganas de echar a correr y meterse debajo de las mantas de su nueva cama. Le falló la valentía. —… s-si es usted tan amable.

El individuo arqueó una ceja. Iba en pantalones, con el botón abierto, sin tirantes ni cinturón y la camisa abierta. Sus ojos verdes relampagueaban con una inexplicable ira, de la que Lovino esperaba no ser el causante. Arqueó las cejas y entreabrió los labios. Lovino se encogió imperceptiblemente esperando la monumental respuesta.

Que jamás llegó.

— ¡Mierda, Jan! El nuevo tiene razón, no hagas tanto ruido, que no son ni las siete.

La puerta de enfrente se había abierto y por ella asomaba la cabeza despeinada de otro hombre rubio y de ojos azules, quejándose por lo mismo que Lovino. Este último se medio giró para ver quién era el chico que le había salvado de la paliza con el martillo. Su acento sonaba rudo, parecido al alemán, o tal vez no. A Lovino todos los acentos del norte le sonaban a teutón. ¿Y le había llamado "el nuevo"?

— No grites, Dennis. — el que se llamaba Jan se revolvió el pelo y refunfuñó por lo bajo. — Sólo se me había caído un cuadro, lo estaba colgando otra vez cuando llamó este. — señaló a Lovino ligeramente con el martillo, mirando al tal Dennis. — Igualmente no os debería importar, dentro de media hora hay que bajar a desayunar y tú tardas mucho en salir del baño.

—No es verdad. — protestó Dennis, saliendo ya al pasillo, cruzando de brazos. — Tú tardas más que yo en peinarte, todavía sigo sin saber por qué demonios te subes el pelo para arriba.

—Pues igual que yo no entiendo cómo mierda dejas que Scott te corte el flequillo, parece que te haya atacado un oso.

Lovino, que se había ido retirando conforme aquellos dos hombres avanzaban el uno hacia el otro mientras discutían, bufó, rodó los ojos y se metió al mentado cuarto de baño que había al final del pasillo. No se iba a quedar mirando como dos idiotas germanos peleaban sobre quién de los dos tenía mejor el cabello, era absurdo. Pero aquello le dio una idea aproximada de la situación allí. Era obvio que se conocían, de ahí la familiaridad con la que se trataban. No veía cómo podría hacer un hueco en una amistad así.

Se miró al espejo. Las ojeras no se habían ido y supo que necesitaría varias noches de descanso completo para recuperar la energía de siempre. Hasta él mismo se notaba mustio. Suspiró, más bien gruñó, y abrió el grifo. Un chorro de agua clara y fresca le cayó en las manos. Oyó un ligero portazo y supo que los otros dos se habían metido en sus respectivas habitaciones. Tardó menos de diez minutos en lavarse bien la cara y peinarse de forma que no pareciese un pordiosero. Como siempre, el rebelde rizo lateral derecho de negó a acompañar al resto del pelo.

Estaba más tranquilo al terminar el superficial aseo. Tendría que adquirir su propio cepillo, el del lavabo tenía aspecto de haber pasado por demasiadas cabezas y le faltaban más de la mitad de cerdas. Abrió la puerta de lo más despejado, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y bajar a desayunar. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se dio de morros contra una superficie carnosa y algo dura. No cayó al suelo pero bastó para que trastabillara y tuviera que sujetarse al borde del lavabo. Lovino soltó un taco y se frotó la nariz, comenzando una retahíla de nuevas palabrotas en su idioma natal. No le dio tiempo a más, al alzar los ojos se encontró de nuevo con Jan y su cara de pocos amigos. Ahora llevaba un palillo entre los labios y le miraba severo. Se había abrochado los pantalones y la mitad de la camisa. Ya no llevaba el martillo, pero si un cepillo bastante grande. Aun así, a Lovino le seguía inquietando el brillo de gravedad en sus ojos.

—No sé que narices has dicho pero poco me importa, ahora largo. — Jan no estaba siendo muy amable pero Lovino no iba a discutirle, bastante mala pata había tenido. Seguro que la mala impresión con ese tipo no se iba a deshacer nunca. Mierda, y era su vecino de pasillo.

Lovino obedeció sin chistar y en cuanto salió notó que le cerraban la puerta a la espalda. No tardó en oír el grifo. Gruñó de nuevo y suspiró, resignado, para meterse en su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa. No tenía demasiado entre lo que escoger pero se dijo que en cuanto ganara algo más de dinero se conseguiría zapatos nuevos, los que tenía estaban empezando a rajarse por la suela. Se cambió de camisa y pantalones y se colocó los tirantes. Después abrió las cortinas y la ventana, asomándose por ella.

La señora Jones había tenido razón, la vista era bastante agradable. Desde su cuarto podía ver la plaza principal entera y la calle Lincoln (la Norte-Sur) hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Se fijó en que varias personas ya transitaban de aquí para allá, a pesar de que la pálida luz del sol, velado entre nubes, no invitaba demasiado a salir. La nieve aún seguía cubriendo el suelo y le daba al pueblo un aspecto pintoresco aunque por fortuna no hacía tanto frío como los días anteriores. Con suerte podría salir a dar una vuelta y buscar un empleo sin preocuparse de que se le congelaran las pelotas.

Cuando volvió al pasillo, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras y desayunar, se topó de nuevo con Jan y Dennis que por lo que comprobó, tenían las mismas intenciones. Enseguida Lovino supo a qué se había referido Dennis respecto al pelo de Jan. Peinado hacia arriba parecía un tulipán macilento. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

Nada más verlo, Dennis sonrió y se colocó a su lado, palmeándole el hombro con inusitada confianza.

—No nos hemos presentado formalmente. — dijo, alegre y vivaz. Lovino pudo jurar que Jan bufaba para un lado. — Soy Dennis Andersen, mucho gusto. — le tomó la mano sin miramientos, sacudiéndola con energía. — Y mi huraño amigo se llama Jan Van Santen.

— No soy huraño. — atajó Jan, bajando las escaleras él primero.

Dennis suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—Perdónale, es muy quisquilloso con las cosas que se estropean, no es culpa tuya que esté de mal humor.

—Ah, es bueno saberlo. — comentó Lovino, sarcástico. Al recordar los malos modos de Jan, frunció el ceño y siguió a Dennis hasta la planta baja.

El comedor era bastante amplio, contaba con una mesa rectangular de madera, cubierta por un mantel de flores amarillento, y varias sillas alrededor. La señora Jones estaba sirviendo café y colocando tostadas, tarareando una cancioncilla que sonaba en la radio de la cocina. Al verlos se le iluminó una sonrisa, como quien ve a sus hijos mayores levantándose pronto por su propio pie.

—Buenos días, queridos, si esperáis un poco enseguida traigo los huevos.

Jan murmuró un quedo "buenos días", igual que Lovino. Dennis parecía feliz con la simple perspectiva de desayunar y parecía siempre dispuesto a mostrar una sonrisa. Se sentaron en un extremo, Jan presidiendo la mesa y Dennis y Lovino a cada lado.

La señora Jones dejó leche al alcance y también azúcar, regresando a la cocina para traer más cosas. Lovino podía sentir el aroma del beicon y el jamón apretándole el estómago, como una tortura, pero se contentó con de momento aprovechar que podía beber café de verdad y no un sucedáneo de la malta con sacarina. Además, estaba caliente y eso se agradecía.

—¡Buenos días, chicos!

Una voz cantarina y alegre entró flotando por la puerta. Una chica joven, adolescente, se acercó con varios platos en las manos y brazos, como una camarera profesional. Lovino la observó disimuladamente mientras probaba el café y ella dejaba todos los platos repletos de huevos revueltos y lonchas de jamón cocido por la mesa. Era guapa, de figura estilizada, preciosa melena rubia y ojos azules brillantes. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda azul marino hasta los tobillos. Lovino se percató de que Jan le estaba vigilando de reojo mientras él miraba a la jovencita. Pero no le importó demasiado, ¿qué podía decirle? No podía ser muy joven pero tampoco mayor. Dieciocho años quizá.

—Buenos días, Emily, te veo más guapa que ayer. — Dennis soltó una jocosa carcajada. — Te daría mi ración de jamón a cambio de un beso pero tengo mucha hambre. — la muchacha le propinó un golpecito suave en la nuca al pasar, riendo también.

—No digas tonterías. — Emily entonces se fijó en Lovino y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y también curiosa. — ¡Ey, hola!, tú debes de ser el nuevo, Lovino, ¿es así? Me llamo Emily, mamá me ha contado que llegaste anoche bien tarde, espero que te quedes mucho tiempo con nosotros. — Sonrió de una forma tan encantadora que Lovino no pudo evitar correspondérsela un poco. Era una chica preciosa y a él le gustaban mucho las chicas preciosas. Pero hablaba igual de rápido que su madre y también demasiado.

—No le des coba, que no es para tanto. — la voz de Jan hizo que la sonrisa de Lovino chirriara y tuviera que retomar el desayuno.

El italiano mordió una tostada, gruñendo y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su compañero de mesa. Emily suspiró pero no se lo tomó a mal.

—No seas duro, Jan, acaba de llegar. — ella suavizó su mirada. — ¿De dónde eres, Lovino? — la jovencita ya se había sentado al lado de Dennis y lo miraba por encima de su taza de porcelana, al igual que Dennis y Jan. Los tres parecían muy interesados en eso. Cotillas, pensó Lovino.

Lovino entreabrió la boca para contestar, con algo de reticencia. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia la puerta, sólo por un momento. Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!

Se quedó callado. Una mujer joven, mayor que Emily, había aparecido por el umbral de la puerta. Morena, de aspecto maternal, vestía de traje informal rojo, como los que se solían llevar en Francia hacía un año. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño recogido en un pequeño moño bajo. Varios mechones se escapaban de él y se mecían a cada lado de su rostro. Deslumbraba, o eso le parecía a él. Ni siquiera Emily lograba eclipsar su fascinante aura.

La mujer, como era de esperar, reparó en Lovino. No era difícil hacerlo. Para los residentes de un pueblo pequeño, cualquier forastero era el juguete nuevo del año.

—¡Oh, hola! Tú eres nuevo, ¿verdad?, algo he oído desde el pasillo. — la mujer se sentó al lado de Lovino, el cual procuró no soltar la taza de la repentina impresión. — Yo soy Lola, mucho gusto.

Lola era el diminutivo de Dolores. Dolores Fernández Carriedo, así se llamaba. Su nombre entero delataba la procedencia hispana de la mujer como si su acento no fuera suficiente. Un acento simpático además.

Lola hablaba también por los codos pero le dejaba a Lovino tiempo para pensar las cosas. Aunque antes de que se diese cuenta, Jan y Lola debatían sobre si eran mejores los tulipanes o los claveles. Y él, que estaba en medio, tenía miedo de que al armatoste germano le diese por alargar la mano. Dennis le hizo un gestito como indicándole que eso era normal pero fue Emily la que les hizo regresar al tema principal. Seguía teniendo curiosidad sobre Lovino y su historia. Y esta vez hasta la señora Jones, que dejaba el plato de Lola en la mesa, se quedó a escuchar.

Lovino se sintió repentinamente inseguro. No podía contar gran cosa de su vida ni el motivo de su marcha, eso sería contraproducente. No quería que le echaran a patadas de ese sitio ahora que por fin había encontrado uno tan aceptable. Suspiró, frunció algo el ceño y levantó la mirada de su taza medio vacía.

— Vengo de Italia, del sur…

Nada más decir eso, tanto Lola como Emily y su madre compusieron una expresión triste. Dennis chasqueó la lengua e incluso Jan gruñó. Todos sabían lo que estaba pasando en Europa, Lovino no tuvo siquiera que decir por qué se había ido de su país. Pero eso se agradecía, si podía, prefería no tener que mentir.

— Pobrecillo. — Lola le acarició el antebrazo, con condescendencia. — Tuvo que ser duro…

—Bueno, sí, supongo que sí… — Lovino desvió la vista, ligeramente sonrojado.

—No lo supongas. — terció Jan, serio. — Lo sabemos, no eres el único. — acto seguido se levantó y dirigió al perchero del pasillo, del cual descolgó una chaqueta marrón y una bufanda azul y blanca. — Estaré hasta la noche, decidle a Alfred si le veis que se acerque a las doce, tiene un encargo. — anunció. Lovino supuso que se iba al trabajo.

La señora Jones asintió y, como si fuese su propia madre, se acercó a él, recolocándole la bufanda mejor. Sonreía, Jan estaba azorado pero no rechistó.

—Pasa un buen día, querido.

_—Ja_… gracias.

Se oyó la puerta. Jan se había ido. La señora Jones regresó al comedor y retiró los platos vacíos. Emily se apresuró a ayudarla. Un cómodo silencio se instaló entonces entre Dennis, Lola y Lovino. Hasta que este último lo rompió.

—¿Qué quiso decir con lo de que no soy el único? — era mera curiosidad, tampoco estaba molesto con eso.

Dennis removió sus últimos posos de café y se reclinó sobre la silla, Lola terminaba de untarse la última tostada con la mermelada sobrante de arándanos. Fue ella la que contestó.

—Bueno, aquí la gran mayoría somos inmigrantes europeos también. — mordió la tostada.

—Sí, de hecho… verás que aquí salvo unos pocos y los ancianos, los demás somos todos del viejo continente. — Intervino Dennis. — Por eso no miran demasiado mal a los forasteros, están acostumbrados.

—Ya veo… — Lovino terminó con su café, pensando que entonces no tendría demasiados problemas. — ¿De dónde es él? — si resultaba que estaba en lo cierto y Jan era alemán, no habría forma de que se llevaran bien nunca y realmente no quería granjearse enemigos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Jan? —Dennis pareció pensarlo por un momento. — De Holanda, se vino aquí el año pasado, cuando los alemanes invadieron Polonia.

Lola se levantó entonces, recogiendo sus platos y llevándolos a la cocina. Después se llevó los de Lovino, mientras Emily comenzaba a fregar con su madre. Dennis suspiró. Lovino arqueó las cejas.

— Ya sabes, nadie se fía de que los alemanes vayan a respetar la neutralidad de los demás países. Por eso se fue de su casa. —Dennis parecía hasta melancólico.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — ya que se había asegurado de que Jan no fuese alemán, tenía que hacer lo mismo con Dennis.

— ¿Yo? — se encogió de hombros. — Nací en Dinamarca si es a lo que te refieres, pero mi casa es y será siempre el mar. — al ver la expresión escéptica de Lovino, se apresuró a añadir. — Soy marinero, me pasó medio año en alta mar para que el pueblo disfrute de fresco pescado del norte. — y sonrió, orgulloso.

Lovino rodó los ojos y se levantó de la silla, Dennis hizo lo propio. En ese momento apareció Lola, secándose las manos con un trapo. Emily pasó por detrás, rumbo a las habitaciones. Seguramente se dispondría a arreglarlas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Lovino? — preguntó la mujer, interesada.

— Bueno, iba a salir a dar una vuelta, tengo que encontrar trabajo. — repuso Lovino, de repente angustiado por la perspectiva de tener que hacerlo de cero.

Sin embargo, Lola no parecía preocupada.

—Si quieres te acompaño, tengo que salir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, podría enseñarte el pueblo. — sonrió. — Si quieres, claro.

Lovino tardó un momento en contestar. Jamás en su vida una chica se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a ningún lado, generalmente había sido al revés y nunca con buenos y óptimos resultados. Esta podía ser su oportunidad de oro.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado cuando Dennis le dio un codazo por la espalda.

— ¡Sí!, sí, claro, estaría bien, espera ahí, ¿eh? V-vuelvo en un segundo.

Y echó a correr por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres. Emily estaba barriendo la habitación de Jan y vio las prisas de Lovino pero aunque quería preguntar, este no hizo caso. Entró a su cuarto y agarró la chaqueta vieja que había llevado desde que saliera de Italia. Gruñó, no era nada elegante pero no tenía nada más. También se metió dinero en el bolsillo, compraría ropa y quizá le comprase algo a Lola. No importaba que la conociese de hacía una hora, invitar a un almuerzo de media mañana siempre quedaba bien.

Cuando bajó de nuevo al vestíbulo, ella estaba hablando con la señora Jones, pero se callaron en cuanto le vieron aparecer. Lola sonreía contenta.

—¿Listo?

Lovino asintió, abrochándose la chaqueta. La señora Jones le dedicó una mirada afable y sin que le diese tiempo a protestar, le puso encima una bufanda de color rojo. Se la colocó igual que había hecho con Jan y eso hizo que Lovino se sonrojara avergonzado. No era ningún niño.

—Hace frío fuera, querido, y a Alfred no le va a importar prestártela, tiene otra en el trabajo.

—¿Alfred? —preguntó casi enfurruñado.

—Ah sí, mi hijo, probablemente te lo encuentres repartiendo la prensa, pídele un periódico, le hará ilusión. — satisfecha con el resultado, la señora Jones les dejó ir.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba con poca fuerza entre las todavía dispersas nubes invernales. Parecía que lo colorease todo de gris en lugar de amarillo. Soplaba una ligera brisa proveniente del mar pero no hacía demasiado frío. La gente iba y venía, entraba a las tiendas, salía de ellas, charlaba con los vecinos. Lovino pronto pudo comprobar que en verdad a la gente le importaba un pimiento que hubiese llegado alguien nuevo. Muchos saludaban a Lola y de paso se interesaban amablemente en conocer al chico guapo que la acompañaba.<p>

Lola caminaba de una manera grácil y casi juguetona, esquivando los montoncitos de nieve. Parecía una niña moviéndose de esa forma y riendo por cositas simples y pequeñas. Lovino decidió dejar que ella hablase de lo que quisiera, así le sería más fácil conocerla. No es que quisiese cortejarla en realidad, sólo sentía una curiosidad latente en referente a las mujeres. Y Lola parecía interesante, un poco infantil y charlatana, pero interesante.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Lovi? Oh, ¿puedo llamarte Lovi? — los ojos de Lola eran hipnotizantes. Se obligó a si mismo a contestar y a no mirarla demasiado descaradamente.

—Eh… sí, supongo que sí. — se le colorearon ligeramente las mejillas. Lovi era el apodo cariñoso que su abuela le había puesto de pequeñito y le traía recuerdos dulces. Que Lola le llamase así también denotaba dulzura por su parte y una amabilidad para con él bastante extraña… y cercana. — Soy fontanero.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es estupendo! — y antes de que Lovino pudiera preguntar por qué, ella continuó. — Hace un par de años que en el pueblo no hay fontaneros, todos se fueron a las grandes ciudades y siempre tenemos que llamarlos para que vengan. Nos cobran un riñón por cada obra.

¡Bien! Eso le daba a Lovino el maldito monopolio de la fontanería en Winterfield. Sólo necesitaría darse a conocer y…

—… mierda. — masculló, deteniéndose en medio de la calle. Lola se paró también, un poco por delante de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

Lovino se llevó una mano a la cara, se había olvidado de un detalle importante. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar de lo suyo sin siquiera tener en su poder una maldita llave inglesa? Así se lo dijo a Lola, pero ella soltó una risita y le agarró del brazo, casi arrastrándole a través de unas cuantas calles más. Lovino, intrigado y secretamente complacido de que una chica le llevase del brazo, se dejó hacer. No le importaba que en realidad debiera ser él el que llevase a la mujer, no solía tener la ocasión de que sucediese algo como aquello.

Al poco estaban delante de un establecimiento bien cuidado, con un escaparate totalmente lleno de objetos de diversa índole. Lovino le echó un vistazo al rótulo. Y se puso pálido.

**"Van Santen. Empeños. Ferretería. Prestamista."**

Mierda, pensó para sus adentros, mientras entraba tras Lola. Habría preferido no involucrarse con Jan en ningún tipo de circunstancia.

—¡Hola, Jan! ¿Qué tal te va todo por aquí?

El holandés estaba sentado tras un mostrador, con un cigarrillo encendido sobre un cenicero de barro, leyendo el periódico. Levantó la cabeza al oír la campanilla de la puerta y la voz de Lola. Arrugó la frente al ver a Lovino, pero no dijo nada.

—Tranquilo hasta que habéis entrado, ¿qué quieres?

—No seas así, anda. — protestó la chica, desabotonándose un poco el abrigo. — te traigo un cliente. —anunció con voz cantarina, llevando a Lovino frente a Jan como quien lleva a su hijo al médico.

Jan y Lovino se miraron en silencio durante un par de segundos. Hasta que al final el primero suspiró resignado, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Herramientas de fontanería. — lacónico, no pensaba dar ningún detalle extra a no ser que se lo pidiese. A Lovino le seguía dando bastante mala espina ese tipo tan grande, seguro que maltrataba gatos, cortaba las flores de los vecinos o algo así.

Jan pareció meditar por un momento, calada tras calada, leyendo rápidamente de un enorme libro de tapa dura. De mientras Lola se fue a curiosear por las estanterías, tarareando por lo bajo.

—Tengo una caja de latón llena de herramientas, me las vendió un empleado del tren. No sé si son las que quieres, pero no tengo otras, tendrás que apañarte con eso. — Jan no le daba opción a negarse, tenían que ser sus cosas o de nadie más.

Pronto Lovino tuvo la susodicha caja en los brazos, pesaba un quintal. No obstante, era mejor que nada.

— Efectivo ¿verdad?

—No, si te parece te extiendo un cheque. — Lovino bufó aguantando el peso de las herramientas.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, jovencito.

Lovino se preguntó cuantos años tendría Jan para que cómodamente le llamase jovencito de ese modo tan despectivo. Soltó un gruñido muy bajo y claudicó. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sacar los diez dólares que le pedía el holandés por los artilugios que posiblemente igual ni le servían.

— Jan~ ¿Cuánto vale esto? — Lola apareció con una cajita redondeada, de palisandro. Al abrirla sonaba una dulce melodía rusa mientras una bailarina de ballet en miniatura daba vueltas sobre una plataforma de espejo.

— Cuarenta.

—¿Qué, tanto? — Lola hinchó las mejillas, decepcionada. Habría querido comprarla pero no llevaba encima tanto dinero. Con un suspiro, dejó la caja de música en su sitio y se volvió hacia Lovino. — ¿Vamos?

—Hm, sí… — Lovino estaba pensando en la caja de música. Si pudiera regalársela a Lola…

Pero era demasiado pronto para hacer un regalo tan caro. Lovino no era dado a la etiqueta pero conocía algunas reglas básicas a la hora de cortejar a una mujer. Si se le regalaba algo así tan pronto corría el riesgo de espantarla. Aunque dudaba de que Lola se espantase de alguna forma, parecía animarse con cualquier cosa.

Se separaron en un cruce de calles, Lola tenía que comprar rollos de tela y Lovino no podía cargar todo el día con la caja de latón. Le pidió disculpas por dejarle solo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, agitando la mano después al irse, como despedida. El sonrojo no se le bajó en todo el camino de vuelta.

Llegó a su habitación sin encontrarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Dennis. Del cuarto del danés se escuchaba música alta aunque Lovino no supo identificarla. Pero tanto mejor, no le apetecía hablar mucho con él.

Sentado en el suelo de la habitación, Lovino examinó las herramientas que había comprado. No todas eran útiles para su trabajo pero no pensaba tirarlas. Habían costado dinero y el dinero no estaba para desperdiciarlo. Dictaminó que no estaban del todo mal y que al menos Jan podía ser fuente de artículos interesantes.

Ya sólo le faltaba anunciarse.

* * *

><p>Al atardecer, Lovino se encontraba en la sala principal, leyendo el periódico que Lola le había comprado a Alfred por la mañana después de que el italiano y ella se separaran. Él se había pasado el día intentando encontrar al dichoso Alfred, el hijo mayor de su casera. Pero por alguna razón no lo había encontrado. O él era muy malo buscando o ese chico era evanescente, porque a media mañana todo el mundo había obtenido su periódico y Lovino no había sido capaz de ver al joven por ninguna parte. Eso le había irritado bastante.<p>

Dennis estaba sentado al lado, enfrente de Emily, con quien jugaba a las cartas apostando guisantes. La señora Jones trataba de ajustar el dial de la radio y Lola tarareaba una cancioncilla de su tierra mientras enrollaba una madeja de lana.

Por lo que Lovino había escuchado y deducido, Lola era costurera y recibía muchos encargos para que confeccionara diversos tipos de ropa. Así se ganaba la vida en Winterfield, cosiendo, remendando y haciendo prendas para la gente del pueblo. Le había enseñado a Lovino la cantidad inmensa de revistas de moda francesa que tenía apiladas por su habitación además de todas las bolas de lana que había ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. No sabía cómo había terminado accediendo a que Lola le tejiera una bufanda y un jersey a juego como regalo de bienvenida, aunque lo cierto era que necesitaba cosas así y si era Lola quien las hacía, mejor. Le gustaba la idea de ponerse ropa que ella hubiese tocado, por más extraño y perturbador que sonase.

Cuando terminaba la sección de deportes, llegó Alfred. Y Lovino se levantó del sofá como un resorte para asaltarlo.

Alfred F. Jones era dos años mayor que su hermana Emily y llevaba trabajando para el ayuntamiento desde los doce. Alto, espigado, con los mismos ojos de su madre y el mismo color de pelo. Tenía aspecto de camorrista de calle salvo por las gafas que llevaba. Ese era el único detalle que le salvaba de ser tildado de gamberro. Bueno, eso y su intachable comportamiento de ciudadano estadounidense modélico. Lovino detestaba a la gente que se creía tan jodidamente responsable de todos, metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos.

Alfred era un tipo de esos. Se creía con el permiso para ayudar a quién fuese, con lo qué fuese y cómo fuese, no importando el medio si el resultado era bueno. De ahí que rescatase gatos de los árboles, le hiciese recados a las ancianas e incluso peleara por los derechos de los negros en el autobús, esto último con cero éxito. Repartía el periódico y cuando le daba la gana escribía anuncios y artículos sobre la gloria de su país. Era patriótico hasta la médula. E igual de voceras y charlatán que el resto de su familia.

Lovino se plantó delante del muchacho en el pasillo, señalándole con un dedo. Alfred, que había oído hablar de él por todo el pueblo a lo largo de la jornada, no necesitó siquiera preguntar. Sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza como si Lovino fuese más pequeño que él. Eso irritó al italiano aun más.

— _¡Maledizione, cazzo!_ — le apartó la mano de un revés. — Ya puedes mañana ir anunciándome en tu "glorioso" periódico o será culpa tuya si me quedo pobre y sin dinero.

—Ey, ese es buen argumento. — Alfred soltó una carcajada y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero, caminando hasta la sala después. Lovino protestó a sus espaldas, no le gustaba que le ignorasen así. Pero no sabía que Alfred era de atención selectiva y distraída.

Le siguió hasta el salón mientras Alfred iniciaba una acalorada conversación con su hermana sobre la irrisoria tontería de jugar a las cartas apostando guisantes. Alfred tenía un vicio secreto, apostar en el póker, aunque eso no lo sabía nadie. Y como casi nunca perdía, apenas se notaba que lo hiciese.

Lovino recogió el periódico que había estado leyendo momentos antes y se sentó al lado de Lola, enfurruñado consigo mismo y con el mundo. Ella le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa pero continuó con su madeja. Lovino se escondió detrás de la sección de economía y disimuló que no había visto ese gesto, detrás del papel estaba rojo.

Con Alfred en la mesa, la hora de la cena se convirtió en un debate sobre las acciones alemanas en Europa. Lovino y Alfred tenían una cosa en común, ambos creían que Alemania era el mal encarnado aunque sus argumentos fuesen diferentes. El joven estadounidense era el que más hablaba sobre el tema, no dejando casi a los demás dar su propia opinión. Dennis era el único que intentaba razonar con él porque Jan directamente pasaba de intentar pelear contra una cabeza llena de serrín y Lovino prefería hablar con Emily o Lola antes que con Alfred.

De hecho, gracias a esa predisposición, Emily le convenció para que fuera con ella al mercado por la mañana y Lola le engatusó para prestarse de maniquí vivo con la promesa de un par de guantes nuevos y un café. No le disgustaba ningún plan, prefería pasar el tiempo con las dos chicas antes que escuchar las peroratas de Dennis sobre los diferentes tipos de tiburones.

Y claro estaba, todo era mejor que tener que visitar a Jan o intentar perseguir a Alfred mientras repartía el periódico.

* * *

><p>Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, Lovino pensó en todo lo que había pasado durante el día, las personas que había conocido y lo que había hecho. Analizándolo en frío, aquello había sido más estimulante que todo el año anterior pasado en Italia.<p>

Pensaba mucho también en su hermano. La última vez que le vio fue en el sótano de su casa antes de embarcar. Le recordaba pálido, demacrado pero sonriente, esperanzado por él. Lovino chasqueó la lengua y se acurrucó de lado bajo las sábanas. Era un pésimo hermano mayor. Feliciano debería estar en su lugar, encajaría mejor en ese pueblo lleno de alegres y sonrientes europeos desarraigados.

Lovino era demasiado cascarrabias para ellos, demasiado seco, demasiado inútil. Poco valía que los demás le dijeran que no era cierto, él lo sabía. Ni siquiera los argumentos de Lola eran capaces de destruir esa concepción que tenía de si mismo, ella lo veía a través del velo de la ignorancia. Con apenas un día de conocerse, ella ya decía que era un encanto y un amor de chico. Pero Lovino estaba seguro de que cambiaría de idea en cuanto lo conociese un poco más. Y tenía miedo de eso. Lola era muy simpática, algo pesada quizá, pero simpática, hermosa y dulce. Le gustaba. Tenerla cerca y que ella no quisiese alejarse era un maldito privilegio. Sin embargo, por más que Lovino tratara de autoconvencerse, sabía que Lola no se fijaría en él del mismo modo. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes, así que no albergaba esperanzas con hombres recios y musculosos como Jan cerca. Sabía que ese tipo de hombre era el preferido de muchas mujeres y él era todo lo contrario a ese estereotipo.

Recordó entonces la caja de música. Podría comprarla en secreto y dársela más adelante, seguro que a ella le hacía ilusión. Podría guardarla hasta su cumpleaños, fuese cuando fuese, o dársela en la próxima Navidad o en Pascua. Así vería sus ojos llenarse de luz, le miraría con una sonrisa y le abrazaría diciendo lo atento y adorable que era Lovi, estaba seguro. Y él podría darse por satisfecho con eso.

Se durmió con eso en la cabeza. Sería su amigo, sin aspirar a nada más. Así no le harían daño de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Ale, y aquí están los personajes "principales" -en realidad todos son importantes, no sólo Lovino y su querida (?)- presentados y servidos en bandejas. Opiniones, tomatazos y naranjazos son bienvenidos.<em>

**He Nyotalia Love :** Muchas gracias ^^ la verdad es que una ya tiene al fandom un poco encasillado y teme que las cosas que escriba no sean bien acogidas, sobre todo por ser más pesadod e leer o por tener ingentes cantidades de nyo. Yo adoro el yaoi también pero no por ello todo tiene que ser yaoi, no tiene sentido XD en este mundo no todo es homosexualidad y ahí radica la coherencia. Gracias otra vez, espero que la historia vaya gustandote cada vez más ^^

Un saludo~

**Chibi-K-VII:** Como ya te dije por msn, el drama hay que gestarlo, no puedes esperar que haya drama nada más empezar porque no tiene sentido XD esto es como una película, hay que exponer las cosas y luego ya vendrá el conflicto. Sobre el locutor, era un detalle sin importancia, para dar muestras de que allí vivía alguien también XD. Bueno, espero que te gustara el nuevo –guiña ojito-

Un saludo~

**Suzume Mizuno:** Yo también odio leer Antonia por ahí, que las nyos no tiene por qué llamarse igual que los hobmres pero en femenino, además Antonia es un nombre que no me gusta demasiado así que jamás se lo pondría. El nombre que le he puesto es bastante común de aquella época y además es bonito ;D. El bloqueo espero se me pase, ya de por si esto me ha costado escribirlo, imagínate las otras… pero no pasa nada, eso no significa que las vaya a dejar inconclusas, no soy badficker. Sobre el fic… pues, largo como de cien capítulos no lo creo, pero sí tengo que tocar varios temas y quizá se alargue, no te sabría decir con exactitud. Es en torno a la pareja y las vidas de los demás personajes, a lo Ken Follet o La Colmena, espero te guste cada vez más ;D.

Un saludo~

**Paula Elric**: Alfred correteando por ahí, como no, y su hermana también XD, habría metido al chibi pero sería demasiado caótico, el chibi prefiero dejarlo para otra… cosa.

Gracias ^^  
>Un saludo~<p>

**Atsun:** Me preocupaba y me sigo preocupando XD creo que voy a contratar un ejército de betas y sigmas par que revisen cada aspecto del fic porque me da un soberano miedo hacerlo mal. Escribir a Lovino me da dolor de cabeza, para que negarlo, pero me gusta, quisiera tenerlo de vecino XD.

Nada, mujé, espero que te guste todo lo que vaya escribiendo, siempre es un honor que tu autora favorita de espamanos te diga estas cosas /

-Hughardo-


	3. 2 De periódicos y música rusa

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC y nombres humanos:

*Jan van Santen - Holanda

*Emily Jones - Nyo Estados Unidos

*Lola Fernández Carriedo - Nyo España

*Dennis Andersen - Dinamarca

*Scott ? - Escocia

**Notas:** A partir de ahora los capítulos se desarrollarán desde el punto de vista de un personaje diferente, o dos. El anterior fue de Lovino, que se me olvidó ponerlo, lo siento. Por lo demás, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Jan<strong>

Solía despertarse siempre el primero. No de la casa pero sí del piso. Tanto Dennis como Lovino acostumbraban a dormir más que él aun cuando estos últimos se acostaban más pronto. No le importaba. Salvo excepciones como la mañana siguiente a la llegada del italiano, Jan tenía el cuarto de baño para él solo, el pasillo para él solo y el silencio que tanto saboreaba por la mañana.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, la señora Jones ya estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Emily no tardaría en bajar y Alfred seguramente ya estaría correteando calle arriba hacia el ayuntamiento, con una tostada en la boca. En cuanto a Lola, posiblemente estuviese despierta, remoloneando en la cama, una costumbre que Jan consideraba tonta y sinsentido. No le gustaba perder el tiempo.

No participaba demasiado en las conversaciones matinales, prefería escuchar. Emily, Dennis y Lola siempre sacaban algún tema primero. Lovino se quedaba callado al principio, comiendo todo lo que podía y desoyendo a los demás a no ser que Lola le llamase la atención.

Jan no presumía de ser un gran observador pero había que estar ciego (como Lola), ser completamente estúpido (como Emily) o corto de luces (como Dennis) para no darse cuenta de que a Lovino le gustaba Lola. Accedía siempre a acompañarla a todos lados salvo que tuviese trabajo. Reía sus chistes malos, balbuceaba con frecuencia si ella le sonreía y era a la única persona a la que le dejaba llamarle "Lovi". A nadie más.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón que Jan desconocía, Lovino no pasaba de eso. No es que le disgustase eso realmente. Lola era demasiado buena, amable, honesta y dulce, una chica así no se merecía estar con un hombre tan cascarrabias, maleducado y cretino como lo era Lovino. Además, era italiano y los italianos no eran de fiar. Te cortejaban, decían lo maravilloso que eras y luego te dejaban tirado cuando encontraban a alguien más apetecible. Jan no lo había comprobado por experiencia propia pero lo había visto en películas y leído en libros. Puede que fuese un tópico pero los tópicos salían de alguna parte, ¿no? En las escasas semanas en las que había tenido el "placer" de tratar a Lovino, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era bueno para Lola.

Jan podía parecer un empresario modesto cualquiera, huraño y avaricioso pero tenía extendida una red de confidentes por todo el pueblo y cada hora alguien entraba a su tienda simulando una compra, una venta o una petición de préstamo para en realidad informarle de cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido. Aquello no lo había tejido de la nada, todo se debía a favores personales que había ido acumulando, deudas pendientes y precios rebajados. Cualquiera estaría dispuesto a ofrecerle los chismes del vecino a cambio de una rebaja o la obtención de artículos de contrabando. Por eso Jan, aun sin salir en todo el día del local, lo sabía todo sobre todos.

* * *

><p>Jan fue el primero en salir después del desayuno. Se cumplía un mes desde la llegada de Lovino y aunque este tenía un empleo que le reportaba cuantiosos beneficios, tampoco lo explotaba como a Jan le gustaría si estuviese en su lugar. No es que Lovino tuviera que salir corriendo hacia cualquier parte en donde hubiese un problema con las cañerías, si no le necesitaban no tenía prisa para nada. Es sólo que prefería verlo cansado de trabajar.<p>

Caminó a buen paso hasta su comercio, echó a un lado la reja del escaparate y colocó el sobrio cartel de "Abierto". El local no era muy grande, contaba con cuatro paredes cubiertas de estanterías, una columna central y una trastienda tras el mostrador del fondo. Una vez dentro, invariablemente colgaba el abrigo en el perchero y encendía la radio que tenía allí. Ordenaba cosas, recolocaba precios, hacía inventarios, encargaba material nuevo…

Hasta que llegaban

El primero siempre era Alfred. De una u otra forma, el muchacho aparecía sobre la hora del almuerzo con un periódico, una bolsa de papel llena de hamburguesas caseras y una sonrisa idiota. Comían juntos mientras Alfred le contaba lo que había pasado ese día en el ayuntamiento, fuese lo que fuese. Jan escuchaba interesado a la par que mordisqueaba la hamburguesa pertinente. No le entusiasmaba ese tipo de comida en particular pero a caballo regalado no le miraba el diente y prefería comer eso a nada.

Aquel día, como tantos otros, Alfred entró por la puerta, dejó el periódico para Jan en el mostrador, se cobró diez centavos y le extendió una hamburguesa. El holandés, igual que todos los días, la cogió con toda la calma del mundo e invitó al muchacho a sentarse en los peldaños de la escalerilla de mano apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

— El alcalde está recibiendo muchas quejas sobre no sé qué historias del robo de unas flores, ¿tú sabes algo?

Jan se mostró indiferente y quizá algo irritado.

— No, ¿para qué querría alguien robar flores? ¿No te lo estarás inventando? — de todo lo que la gente le contaba, el noventa y siete por ciento eran soberanas paparruchas. Y Alfred abarcaba el ochenta y ocho de ese porcentaje.

—¡Claro que no! Yo no invento nada. — protestó el muchacho, mordiendo media hamburguesa del tirón, masticando furiosamente.

—No, claro… entonces asumo que es un extraterrestre el que comete los robos, ¿no? O el que se come las flores.

—¡E-Eso no es…! ¡Cállate…! — el chico bufó molesto. Alfred se sonrojaba de la vergüenza cada vez que le recordaban su gracioso incidente con los seres venidos de otro planeta.

A Alfred le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el espacio, el cielo y las estrellas. Le había comprado al holandés un telescopio viejo a mitad de precio y desde entonces le había dado un uso intenso. Jan sabía que muchas noches Alfred no dormía para poder observar las estrellas y la luna. Y una de esas noches afirmó haber visto un aterrizaje alienígena en la loma junto al cementerio del pueblo. Cuando se divulgó la noticia, todo el mundo le tomaba el pelo con ese tema en particular.

— Veré que saco en claro, pero no te prometo nada. — Jan siempre terminaba por acceder a las peticiones absurdas de Alfred siempre y cuando fueran inofensivas.

—¡Bien! ¡Hasta la noche, confío en ti! — Alfred sonrió, le dio otra hamburguesa y se marchó correteando para continuar con sus quehaceres, como seguir repartiendo la prensa, el correo o lo que le mandasen hacer. Jan lo observó por el escaparate hasta que se perdió por la esquina de la callejuela.

Suspiró. Si no fuera porque a veces Alfred era útil, no soportaría sus visitas. O bueno, el joven no era tan molesto pero hablaba muy alto y muy deprisa y le sacaba de quicio. Miró la hamburguesa de más, chasqueó la lengua y suspiró de nuevo, tomándola en la mano, desenvolviéndola. Le dio un mordisco y abrió el periódico. Las hamburguesas grasientas eran mejor que nada, siempre se repetía eso.

En ese entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta y él alzó la cabeza. Se le dibujó una tenue sonrisa ladina.

* * *

><p>No existía nada más tedioso que arreglarle el filtro a un grifo atascado. Salvo quizá desatascar el váter del viejo gordo de la calle Overwood, aunque eso más que aburrido era asqueroso.<p>

Desde que Alfred le hiciera propaganda gratis, se había corrido la voz sobre las "habilidades" de Lovino. No pagaban tanto como en la metrópoli pero era lo suficiente como para acumular dinero para el alquiler del siguiente mes y además tener una reserva para sus propios gastos personales. Ya había pagado la cuota de abril y no podía estar más que satisfecho con el pequeño tesoro acumulado. Tenía más que de sobra para la dichosa caja de música.

Lovino no se podía quejar, realmente trabajaba muy poco en comparación con los demás residentes del Dos Estrellas. Lola se pasaba el día cosiendo, tejiendo o de aquí para allá. Dennis por poco vivía en el puerto del pueblo. Alfred se iba de noche y volvía de noche. Jan casi lo mismo y Emily ayudaba en todo a su madre. Si él tenía suerte, podía tener cinco llamadas al día. Otras veces nadie necesitaba de él así que se contentaba con dar una vuelta o acompañar a las mujeres de la casa en sus recados, como buen caballero que era. Sin embargo, ese día lo había reservado para una compra que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer. Aprovechando que Lola y Emily se habían ido al mercado y que no tenía trabajo pendiente, Lovino se metió cuarenta dólares en el bolsillo y salió pitando para la tienda de Jan. Detestaba hacer negocios con él pero ya estaba en deuda personal por proporcionarle las primeras facilidades al venderle las oxidadas herramientas que poseía. No moriría por comprarle una cosa más.

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó al traspasar el umbral pero por lo que pudo ver, allí no había nadie. Se extrañó un poco porque en la puerta no había ningún aviso. Lovino dio una vuelta por el local aunque dudaba de que Jan anduviese escondido detrás de la columna. No, no estaba. Y eso era extraño. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Chasqueó la lengua y bufó de puro descontento. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía irse con las manos vacías y desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía de llevar el objeto a salvo hasta su habitación. Decidió quedarse allí hasta que el holandés volviera y zanjar ese asunto. Además, así tendría la oportunidad de burlarse por su mala gestión.

_—Cazzo_… — masculló malhumorado mientras ojeaba los objetos dispersos por ahí.

No tardó en localizar lo que quería. La caja de música reposaba en una de las estanterías centrales en la pared derecha, bastante a la vista. Lovino la tomó entre los dedos, con cuidado de que no se le resbalara. No pesaba mucho, la madera estaba algo astillada por los bordes pero el barniz todavía se conservaba en la gran mayoría de la superficie. Se acercó al mostrador, dejando la caja encima, abriéndola después. Una dulce melodía rusa comenzó a sonar mientras una figurita nacarada, una bailarina de ballet, daba vueltas sobre un espejito.

Fue entonces cuando oyó ruido.

Cerró la caja de golpe, cortando a medias la música, tenso. Se quedó quieto como un cervatillo asustado, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía el ruido. Sonaba parecido a un murmullo, madera arrastrándose. También oyó suspiros. Lovino tragó saliva. Detrás del mostrador estaba la cortina que separaba la trastienda del resto del local y, al parecer, era de allí de dónde salían esos misteriosos sonidos.

Pero no veía nada.

—¿Hola? — aventuró a preguntar, en voz mucho más alta.

De inmediato, el ruido se detuvo, reanudándose instantes después como un suave fru-fru. Parecía ropa deslizándose sobre la piel. Lovino frunció el ceño, intrigado. En ese momento la cortina se apartó y un tipo salió rápidamente, con el rostro ensombrecido por el sonrojo. Iba colocándose la ropa todavía, anudándose la corbata y peinándose con los dedos. Lovino se apartó de su camino con afortunado acierto. No lo conocía.

Desconcertado, volteó a mirar de nuevo hacia la cortina, viendo aparecer por el umbral del hueco a Jan. Lovino entreabrió los labios, ligeramente estupefacto y aturdido. Jan estaba despeinado, con la camisa media abierta y un mordisco rojo y reciente en el cuello. Daría igual que intentase justificarse, Lovino no podía interpretar ninguna otra cosa que no fuese…

—¡T-Tú…! —tartamudeó Lovino, tomando aire y separándose un poco del mostrador. — ¡Maldita sea, estás enfermo!

Jan soltó un resoplido de descontento. No había entrado en sus planes que alguien apareciese por allí al menos en una media hora. Lovino era aun un "animal" misterioso para él y jamás lograba deducir su horario por completo. Ahí estaba la razón de que le hubiese pillado. No le gustaba nada que alguien le pudiera chantajear con algo como eso, menos el italiano. Aunque lo que menos le gustaba es que, al parecer, encima tuviera tantos prejuicios como los viejos chochos ultraconservadores del pueblo. Jan arrugó la frente y se abotonó la camisa, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo después.

—Como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien te mato. — amenazó con voz grave, totalmente en serio.

Lovino se estremeció imaginado a Jan derribando su puerta de una patada durante la noche, martillo en mano, pero por una vez en su vida tomó algo de valor sacado de Dios sabía dónde (quizá de Dios mismo) y le plantó cara.

—No me das miedo, tú… —conformó una mueca de asco. — ... tú, te vas a enterar…

Soltó una risotada. Pero se le cortó de golpe al sentir la manaza de Jan aferrándole el hombro, arrastrándole hasta la penumbra de la trastienda. Lovino intentó desasirse aunque fue inútil. Jan lo arrojó adentro bruscamente, haciendo que Lovino se golpeara contra la pared del cubículo. La trastienda era más pequeña que la tienda en sí y estaba repleta de cajas llenas de polvo, rollos de tela, bicicletas, jaulas, de todo…

— Así que… — de nuevo el vozarrón de Jan retumbó y Lovino sintió que podía morir ahí mismo del miedo. La valentía se le había esfumado de golpe al verse en una muy clara desventaja, con la espalda en la pared y un homosexual del tamaño de un armario empotrado enfrente, tapando la única salida además de un ventanuco minúsculo situado a dos metros sobre su cabeza. — ¿te crees que porque sabes sobre mis gustos sexuales vas a poder manipularme como te plazca?

Lovino temblaba, no contestó de inmediato y cuando lo hizo, fue un débil chorro de voz.

— C-Cuando la gente se entere…

— La gente aquí es más tolerante de lo que piensas, y más que tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar. — pero era un farol, tanto Jan como Lovino sabían lo quisquillosos que eran los protestantes con el tema de la homosexualidad. Si la gente del pueblo se enteraba, podrían hacer campaña para desalojar a Jan y eso él no iba a permitirlo.

Justo entonces sonó la campanita y esta vez, Jan sonrió, suavemente y despacio, como si supiese que tenía la partida ganada. Esa visita sí la estaba esperando y con ella, Lovino no podría hacer nada.

—Jan~ ¡ya estoy aquí!

Lovino se puso de color blanco al reconocer la voz. Si le pillaban con el holandés en esas circunstancias, sería tachado de gay y no podría quitarse esa etiqueta de encima mientras viviese allí. Tendría que largarse, buscarse de nuevo la vida y rezar para que el rumor no se esparciera demasiado. Pero aun así todo eso no le importaba. Que la persona que acababa de entrar creyese que era gay, sí. Como un rayo, se escondió detrás de una torre de cajas de cartón arrugado, rezando para que aquella persona no entrase a la trastienda. Oyó el bufido de Jan seguido de una parca risita burlona.

—Sé que estás ahí dentro, he visto salir a Billy~

Era Lola.

Ella era la única persona, aparte de la hermana del holandés, que sabía que a Jan le gustaban los hombres. Y no era algo que le importase realmente, o eso parecía.

De reojo, Jan miró a Lovino, mal escondido entre su mercancía y casi temblando del miedo y la incertidumbre. Podía ver la ansiedad en él, en sus ojos. Y también súplica, un deseo mudo de que se apiadase de su situación. En el fondo, Jan sintió lástima, le hacía recordar a un antiguo yo pasado.

—Ya salgo, no grites.

Jan atravesó el umbral apartando la cortina sin decirle nada a Lovino, aunque no hizo falta. El italiano no pensaba moverse de ahí, preferiría jugar a las cartas con un alemán que salir a la vista de la única chica que parecía interesada en él de forma benévola. Desde su escondite oía las voces de ambos. Fuera, Jan ya se había colocado detrás del mostrador.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te he interrumpido…? — preguntó la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Jan alzó una ceja.

Lola se señaló su propio cuello y soltó una risita pero sonriendo de manera dulce y franca. Jan se tocó el cuello como acto reflejo, al principio sin entender la pregunta real. Luego cayó en la cuenta. Frunció un poco el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. William le había mordido durante el escarceo y posiblemente la dichosa marca roja no se le iría hasta el día siguiente. Tendría que tejer alguna mentira para ocultarlo todo. Al ver que el holandés no contestaba y que ponía una cara muy parecida a la vergüenza, Lola se echó a reír y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—No te asustes, no se lo diré a nadie, sea quien sea.

—Más te vale…

—Está escondido ahí, ¿verdad? — Pero era más una afirmación que otra cosa. Jan ni se molestó en responder, más que nada porque prefería callarse a mentir.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos, Jan no supo si de curiosidad o envidia. Lola y él habían mantenido una relación tiempo atrás, antes incluso de llegar a Winterfield. Nadie en Dos Estrellas sabía por qué se habían separado y ninguno de los dos hablaba jamás de ello, ya que el principal problema era, precisadamente, la orientación sexual de Jan.

Aunque para el holandés aquello se había acabado, tenía la certeza de que Lola muchas veces se olvidaba de eso y continuaba comportándose como si tuviera derechos sobre él.

—¿No me dirás quién es?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera una pista?

—No.

—Que soso eres, Jan. — Lola arrugó la nariz pero enseguida volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, fijándose entonces en la caja de música sobre el mostrador. — Oh, ¿se la ibas a vender? — una pequeña mota de decepción se abrió paso junto con su tono de voz.

Jan pensó por un momento. Lola quería la caja, Lovino comprarla y lo más probable es que se la quisiera regalar después. No hacía falta ser un lince para atar cabos. Durante unos segundos, el holandés quiso responder que no, que se lo podía llevar si quería. Pero no lo hizo, no supo por qué.

—La estaba arreglando, voy a barnizarla otra vez, aunque… sí, está reservada.

Apartó la caja a un lado. Lola murmuró algo ininteligible, sonando como desilusionada, y se encogió de hombros. Luego abrió su bolso y sacó un monedero. Desde su escondite, Lovino oyó el tintineo de las monedas al caer sobre el mostrador y se preguntó que estarían haciendo. El chico conocía poco sobre los tratos que mantenía Jan con todo el mundo y no le gustaba tampoco que Lola le debiese algo.

Se había calmado un poco para entonces pero no dejaba de pensar en el peligro. Mientras estuviese quieto y callado, estaría seguro. El italiano no supo en ningún momento que tipo de transacción llevaron a cabo pero en cuanto oyó la campanita y la voz de Jan diciéndole que ya podía salir, suspiró de puro alivio.

No dijo nada al traspasar la cortina, tan sólo se limitó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, sin mirar al holandés. Jan tampoco habló, encendió un cigarro y fumó en silencio. Hasta que Lovino se decidió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Por qué?

Habría sido muy fácil sencillamente decirle a Lola que el que estaba allí con él era Lovino. Sin embargo, Jan jamás se olvidaba de lo animada que estaba ella siempre con Lovino andando cerca, ni de lo contenta que sonreía cuando Lovino salía en la conversación o le dirigía la palabra. No la había visto tan radiante desde que la dejara y de alguna u otra forma, quería que Lola fuese feliz. Si Lovino lograba hacer eso con su presencia, no podía ser tan malo después de todo. Era lo que había estado pensando en esos escasos minutos. Sólo que no le dijo nada al muchacho.

—Porque así, si se te ocurre decirle algo a alguien… puedo señalar tranquilamente que eras tú el que estaba conmigo. — expulsó un poco de humo, mirándolo de reojo. — No le mentirías a Lola, ¿verdad?... — esbozó una tenue sonrisa, levantándose de la silla. —Estaré callado si tú lo estas, ¿trato?

Le extendió la mano. Lovino lo miró con desconfianza. Nunca habría querido verse en esas condiciones pero no quería que nadie pensase que era… que era…

— Me importa un pimiento, nadie se va a creer lo que digas, no hemos hecho nada, ¡no ha pasado nada!

Pero al ver que Jan alzaba las cejas, deseó haberse callado. Rápido como una serpiente, el holandés le atrapó la muñeca y tiró hacia él, besándole a la fuerza. Lovino intentó empujarle pero no pudo, Jan era muy grande, más fuerte y le estaba mordiendo. Por un instante la boca le supo a tabaco y sintió ganas de vomitar. Cuando se separó de él, Jan sonrió con malicia y con una pizca de diversión. Lovino tosió y se pasó la manga de la camisa por la boca, quería escupir, beber y enjuagarse con algo, con alcohol si era preciso.

— Ugh… o-ojalá te pudras en el Infierno… maldita sea. — maldijo Lovino lanzándole una mirada furibunda y, de nuevo, asqueada.

Jan no se inmutó, volvió a sentarse tras el mostrador, retomando su cigarro. Pero la maniobra había surtido efecto. Había sucedido algo. Por más que Lovino intentase explicarse sería inútil, la gente creía lo que quería creer, oyesen una cosa u otra. Con ese beso del demonio, el holandés se había asegurado de sellar a Lovino, manteniéndolo callado.

— Ten cuidado al salir.

Lovino bufó con ira, hastiado de todo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Y se marchó dando un portazo tan fuerte que hasta las paredes crujieron. Jan se quedó mirando la puerta mientras el polvo flotaba bajo los haces de luz amarilla que se colaban a través de las cortinas metálicas. Notó que Lovino había olvidado la caja de música con sus prisas. Suspiró, dejando de nuevo el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

¿Realmente valía la pena dejarlo correr y que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar?

Todavía recordaba el día en que Lola le besó por primera vez. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes, de tan al fondo del armario que estaba él metido. Pero ella había logrado arrastrarlo hacia el umbral, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para confundir lo que realmente quería. Se había dejado llevar por la idea de, al menos, tener una vida normal a la de todo el mundo.

Aunque también recordaba el día en que le dijo a Lola que no podía seguir con ella de ninguna manera. Estaba lloviendo, serpenteaban los rayos y tronaba amenazadoramente, hacía viento y frío y el mar estaba tan picado que se temían que las mareas vivas llegasen hasta el pueblo y las vías del tren. Gracias a ese clima tan catastrófico se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien alimentar las ilusiones de una mujer que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su hombre ideal, casarse y tener hijos que correteasen por el jardín persiguiendo a algún cachorro de mastín. Él no podía ser ese hombre. Jamás podría serlo si lo único que terminaba por hacer era quedarse mirando por la ventana, hacia la costa…

* * *

><p>La costa brillaba allí a lo lejos, a través de los cascos de los barcos y los mástiles, bajo un sol resplandeciente. Con cielo azul, el agua en calma y la brisa suave, la mañana portuguesa parecía prometer un destino esplendoroso a quien se hiciese a la mar ese día. Jan quería pensar eso. Necesitaba que ese destino tan nefasto que le andaba persiguiendo desde su casa se acabase, y que mejor manera de acabar con él que haciéndoselo tragar al océano.<p>

Recordaría por siempre esa imagen de Lisboa bajo la luz del verano de 1937, tan límpida y tranquila, lejos de las tensiones que estrangulaban a media Europa. Jan no era adivino, pero sería capaz de apostar su mano derecha en favor de la opinión de muchos sobre el inminente estallido de otra guerra en Europa. Y los que eran como él no tenían posibilidades de vivir tranquilos durante una. Su país no era partidario de participar en ese tipo de conflictos pero nunca se sabía, y de igual forma su situación en casa se había vuelto insostenible. No le había quedado otra que emigrar hacia América. O al menos intentarlo.

Y allí estaba, mochila al hombro, pasaje en mano, esperando en la cola para subir al barco que le llevaría hacia el otro lado del charco, hacia la fortuna. Al menos una fortuna mejor que la que le podía ofrecer Holanda en esos momentos. La crisis aun palpitaba en los corazones de las naciones y por todas partes el reflejo de la pobreza aparecía detrás de cada esquina. Portugal no era excepción pero Jan esperaba olvidarse de esas imágenes en Estados Unidos. Allí la Gran Depresión ya se habría diluido un poco más que en Europa, asumía. Además, su hermana pequeña estaba en Boston, no tendría problemas.

Sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando el barco zarpó y empezó a alejarse del puerto. Miró a la muchedumbre de la dársena aunque no tuviese a nadie a quién despedir. A su lado, hombres y mujeres agitaban los brazos, muchos niños lloraban. Él permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando Lisboa sólo era un punto difuso en el horizonte.

La vida en el barco no le fue demasiado difícil, se había podido pagar un sitio de segunda clase y al menos no estaba hacinado en un camarote con otros seis tipos roncando. La comida era bastante decente y el vaivén apenas lo sentía, no se mareaba con facilidad. Y también estaba el aire, el sol.

Y ella. Allí, en esas cubiertas, en esos pasillos, bajo las estrellas del Atlántico. Allí fue donde la conoció, donde la vio por primera vez. Fue de casualidad y de no ser porque estaba tan aburrido que había decidido recorrerse el barco entero, jamás la habría visto.

Una mañana, recalando en la cubierta de la tercera clase, vio a una mujer apoyada en la borda, mirando hacia abajo. Morena, pelo castaño, piel tostada. Iba vestida con ropa ancha, de hombre. Al fijarse más, vio que la chica estaba llorando. No supo entonces, ni después incluso, por qué decidió acercarse a ella para tenderle un pitillo. La muchacha se sobresaltó al, de repente, percatarse de que un hombre desconocido, y enorme además, estaba a su lado ofreciéndole tabaco. Jan pudo ver entonces que la chica tenía los ojos verdes, aunque enrojecidos e hinchados. ¿Por qué estaría llorando?

—L-Lo siento, n-no fumo… l-lo siento. — el inglés de aquella joven tenía un acento castellano muy marcado, se notaba en las erres.

Jan se encogió de hombros y encendió el cigarro con una de sus cerillas. Se quedó apoyado en la borda, a su lado, mientras fumaba, silencioso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la mujercita, que también le miraba algo recelosa y… curiosa. Ya no lloraba, era lo único positivo.

— Hm… ¿c-cómo te llamas? — la pregunta sonó con un hilo de voz, algo estrangulada, y quizá algo tímida. Jan exhaló el humo de la boca antes de contestar.

—Jan, Jan Van Santen.

—Oh, eso suena a alemán, ¿eres alemán?

—Holandés.

—¿De verdad? Nunca había conocido a nadie de allí, ¿cómo es Holanda? — la chica parecía interesada de pronto, tanto que Jan tuvo reparos en no contestar a su pregunta. Él era el que se había acercado en primera instancia, sería de malos modales no hacerlo.

Explicarle por encima como era su país natal le llevó toda la mañana. Al terminar era hora de comer y Jan tenía que subir a su cubierta por lo que le comunicó a la muchacha que tenía que irse. Ella se mostró triste de nuevo al saber que él se tenía que marchar pero le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida. Jan asintió quedamente.

—No me has dicho tu nombre. — dijo antes de ponerse.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — se mostró alarmada por su descuido. — Soy Lola, Lola Fernández Carriedo.

Sí que era española, un nombre así no podía ser de ningún otro sitio. Pero le gustaba, sonaba fuerte, con carácter. Jan murmuró un adiós y volvió por dónde había venido.

—¿Te veré mañana? — esa pregunta la oyó cuando él ya subía las escaleras. Lola le había seguido. Jan meditó durante un segundo, un solo segundo.

—Quizá. — subió varios peldaños.

—Sí vienes… estaré por aquí, ¿vale? Lo prometo.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro, la vio allí, al pie de la escalera con la promesa en los ojos. Por un instante quiso bajar lo que ya había subido y quedarse, pero no lo hizo. Era raro. Dos extraños en un barco, cuyas vidas estaban seguramente truncadas por el destino. Y sin ton ni son se prometían volver a tratar de encontrarse. Jan jamás supo, al igual que todo lo demás, por qué decidió volver a verla. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, nunca. Y de hecho esa chica no le atraía en ese sentido. Pero tenía algo que le hacía querer estar cerca de ella, protegerla. Quizás se debiera a que la había visto llorando. O tal vez no. Lo cierto era que… al día siguiente volvió a bajar a la cubierta de tercera clase, y al siguiente y al pasado, y al otro.

A raíz de aquel pequeño encuentro, entablaron una amistad desinteresada, al principio superficial y más tarde, mucho más profunda. A mitad del viaje se sentían como si hubiesen sido amigos desde pequeños. Pasaban los días juntos, charlando, paseando por el barco, ocasionalmente intentándose colar en los salones de juego de la primera clase. Algunas veces comían en el camarote de uno de los dos, otras quedaban para cenar. Y sobre todo, miraban las puestas de sol, en silencio.

Fue durante una de esas tardes, que Jan se decidió a indagar por aquello por lo que desde el principio se había esta preguntando.

—¿Por qué llorabas aquél día, Lola?

A esas alturas confiaban lo suficiente el uno en el otro para hacerse ese tipo de preguntas, y aquella era una espinita constante. Lola suspiró y se quedó callada durante un momento, hasta que, mirando hacia arriba, hacia las nubes teñidas de rosa, contestó, quizá con algo de reticencia.

— Bueno… ya sabes, estaba sola, nunca antes había montado en barco, estoy dejando atrás mi país… ese tipo de cosas. Tengo miedo, no sé que voy a hacer.

Pero por alguna razón, Jan sabía que le estaba ocultando la verdadera razón. Tenía esa certeza. Lola siempre sonreía y era una chica muy animada pero muchas veces en las que creía que no la miraban, se le resquebrajaba esa máscara y flotaba la tristeza colérica. Jan no quería presionarla, él mismo no le había dicho muchas cosas sobre su huida y no sería justo reclamar sobre eso.

—Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez. — fue lo único que comentó él.

—¿Tú también?

—Pues claro que yo también…

—No me lo creo. — Lola se apoyó mejor en la borda mirando las ondulaciones que dejaba el paso del barco en el agua. — No pareces asustado nunca.

—Que no veas algo no significa que no esté ahí, ¿sabes? — Jan giró una de sus cerillas entre los dedos y la encendió al rascarla contra el reborde áspero de su bota. Prendió un cigarro. — Mi hermana está en Boston pero no me gusta depender de la caridad de nadie… tengo miedo de no poder valerme por mi mismo.

Un momento de silencio precedió a la voz de la chica.

— Entiendo…

Se alzó el silencio entre ellos de nuevo, mientras Jan fumaba y Lola parecía no atreverse a continuar la conversación. No demasiado.

—Entonces, te quedarás en Boston cuando lleguemos… — no era una pregunta real. Jan notó el desánimo en el tono de voz.

—Sí, así es.

Después de eso no volvieron a tocar el tema, ni durante lo que quedaba de día ni en los siguientes. Jan sospechaba la razón. Sencillamente Lola no quería quedarse sola otra vez y le apenaba la idea de separarse del único amigo que había logrado hacer en el barco, más teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando desembarcaran. Y eso le llevaba a preguntarse de nuevo por la verdadera razón por la cual Lola se había marchado de España. Ella simplemente le había dicho que fue por culpa de la guerra civil que estaba arrasando el país pero Jan sabía que los exiliados solían ser más bien políticos, pensadores o burgueses republicanos que huían de la zona franquista. Ella, por lo que sabía, provenía de un humilde pueblo cercano a la capital y se suponía que los campesinos civiles no tenían que preocuparse de nada salvo de no meterse en medio del fuego.

Jan sabía que había otra razón mucho más poderosa para que Lola hubiese tenido que dejar todo lo que conocía atrás. Sólo que ella no quería contársela.

* * *

><p>Boston estaba coloreado de gris, bajo un cielo plomizo, desteñido y mortecino. La aduana, como en todas las ciudades de la costa este, estaba en el mismo puerto así que nada más desembarcar, pasaron por ella. No tuvieron muchos problemas ni tardaron demasiado tiempo en tener los permisos de residencia adecuados. Pero una vez en la calle, las cosas se complicaron.<p>

—Bueno, creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado. — Lola esbozó una sonrisa, aunque resultó ser más una mueca triste.

Se colocó al lado de Jan, una vez salieron a la calle. El día amenazaba lluvia, con suerte podría encontrar un hostal dónde quedarse una vez se despidiese del holandés. Aunque sí tenía que elegir, prefería no hacerlo. De reojo, observó a Jan mientras este terminaba de leer un papel en dónde presumiblemente estaría apuntada la dirección de su hermana menor.

—Eso parece. — fue lo único que él dijo, después de un tiempo, ladeándose hacia ella. La mochila le colgaba de un hombro, inerte. Casi parecía que Jan tampoco quisiese decir adiós.

Por un momento, los dos se miraron en silencio, aunque Lola enseguida desvió los ojos hacia el suelo. A su alrededor resonaba el latido del mar, el puerto y la calle.

—Hasta pronto, Jan, espero… — Lola tragó saliva. —… espero que volvamos a vernos algún día, ¿eh? — y sonrió cálidamente antes de girar los talones y poner rumbo hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Jan no sabía por qué no lograba despedirse, la vuelta y marcharse. O sí lo sabía. No quería dejarla sola, a merced de cualquiera. Ella no tenía ningún plan, había huido a las bravas de su casa y no tenía idea de cómo valerse por si misma. No, no podía dejarla ir. Se quedó mirando como la silueta de Lola iba alejándose cada vez más calle arriba, entre otras personas.

Entreabrió los labios. Suspiró, chasqueó la lengua. Y echó a andar a zancadas tras ella.

* * *

><p>La caja de música continuaba en silencio a su lado, mientras el pitillo se consumía en el cenicero. Había despachado a varios clientes más, vendido y empeñado algunos artículos. Nadie se fijaba en su distracción y Jan daba gracias por eso.<p>

Cuando se hizo de noche, colocó todo y echó la reja, cerrando el candado que mantenía unida esta con la puerta. Aun entonces continuaba pensando…

Lola se merecía lo que quería, estuviese él o no. Por eso, aquel día fue diferente. Decidió que en el fondo, Lovino debía de tener algo bueno y que no estaría de más vigilarle… para comprobar que daba la talla apropiada.

Jan volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada y suspiró.

* * *

><p>La hora de la cena fue un momento incómodo. Jan notaba la irritación de Lovino, de tan palpable que era. También su desprecio y asco. No lo culpaba, se lo había ganado a pulso casi pero no había tenido otra opción. Aún así no se disculparía, no formalmente. Lovino le había ofendido y a cambio obtenido lo que "merecía".<p>

Jan fue uno de los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, ignorando la conversación sobre los avances alemanes en Europa. No se dio cuenta de que Lovino le seguía con la mirada, vigilante y tenso. Lola se dio cuenta de eso también pero no le dijo nada al muchacho.

Más tarde, cuando Lovino fue a meterse a la cama, se encontró con un paquete encima de esta, envuelto en tela fina y suave. No llevaba nota y eso hizo que se mostrase algo reticente y receloso a la hora de abrirlo. Pero no era tan cobarde como para no atreverse a ver qué era. Ni siquiera pensó en que alguien tendría que haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso para dejar aquello. Desenvolvió el paquete con nula rapidez.

Al tener el objeto en las manos, los ojos se le abrieron bastante de la sorpresa para luego entrecerrarse con suspicacia. No podía ser. Lovino clavó la vista en la pared junto a la cama, aquella que daba a la habitación de Jan. Como todas las noches, se oía el indescifrable murmullo de la radio encendida. Volvió a mirar aquello en sus manos, sentándose pesadamente en la cama.

Era la caja de música.

* * *

><p><em>El capítulo de Jan acabado. A veces lo siento soso, ¿qué les parece? El siguiente capítulo es de la propia Lola y continua con la fallida historia de amor que tuvieron en el pasado. No se lo pierdan (?). Opiniones, risas, tomatazos y pedradas, todo es bienvenido.<em>

**Suzume Mizuno: **Dos Estados Unidos, sí, un poco locura. Aunque he de decir que ambos no se comportan igual, son "estereotipos" diferentes, por lo que no será problema. Iba a decir que con el tiempo, por ejemplo, maduran mucho pero en realidad todos los pjs lo hacen en algún momento. Dinamarca es un punto importante, sin él no existirían muchas cosas de la historia que quiero meter. En cuanto a los nombres, bueno, esoso también son muy válidos pero no sé, buscaba uno que tuviera un diminutivo interesante :3

Espero que te haya gustado este último.

Un saludo~


	4. 3 De música rusa y tomates

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC y nombres humanos:

*Jan van Santen - Holanda

*Emma Van Santen - Bélgica

*Emily Jones - Nyo Estados Unidos

*Lola Fernández Carriedo - Nyo España

*Dennis Andersen - Dinamarca

*Scott ? - Escocia

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

El hilo blanco se le estaba acabando. No podría comprar más hasta el lunes porque las tiendas cerraban el domingo. Y aunque abriesen, ella no podría ir de compras, tenía que ir a la iglesia. E ir preparando su visita anual al cementerio.

Ya era sábado por la tarde y aun hacía fresco. Lola estaba terminando de bordar los puños de una blusa para la hija mayor del carnicero, sentada en la mecedora del salón. Sonaba jazz por la radio a un volumen muy bajo. Dennis estaba cerca, acomodado en un butacón de piel verde. Leía el periódico y fumaba cigarrillos. De vez en cuando soltaba una risita por lo bajini, seguramente riéndose de algún artículo de opinión. Emily estaba también en la sala, en una esquina del sofá largo mientras zurcía calcetines. La señora Jones trasteaba en la cocina, fregando y preparando la cena. Pero curiosamente, ninguno tenía ganas de iniciar conversación alguna. Era como si los tres estuvieran sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y aquello no les dejase tratar de hablar con los demás.

Lola miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando, desde ahí tenía una buena perspectiva de la plaza y podía ver si venía alguien. No esperaba a nadie en concreto. Jan no volvería hasta la noche. Lo mismo Alfred. Y Lovino había salido a reparar el desagüe atrancado de Billy Howard, el secretario del alcalde.

Suspiró, sintiéndose sumamente extraña.

Hacía dos días que había visto salir a Billy de la tienda de Jan. Dos días desde que se enteró de que el holandés mantenía una relación secreta con alguien del pueblo. No es que le molestase, no se sentía celosa, ni mucho menos. Pero le resultaba… desagradable saberlo. No le gustaba pensar en que Jan podía estar con otra persona. Al mismo tiempo se regañaba a si misma porque ese modo de pensar no era justo. Jan estaba soltero, podía hacer lo que le diese la gana con quién quisiese, ella no tenía derecho a mostrar desagrado.

Lola detuvo el avance del hilo por un momento, pensativa.

Sabía que aun sentía algo por Jan, un romance como el que habían vivido no se borraba en unos pocos años a pesar de que por parte de él no hubiese significado lo mismo. Todavía le encontraba sumamente atractivo, le hacía reír y le encantaba que él le prestase su atención. Pero no era igual que antes, claro. Ahora les unía un sencillo vínculo de mutuo apoyo y protección, como si fueran más bien amigos muy cercanos o hermanos.

Retomó las puntadas, despacio.

De Jan pasó a pensar en Lovino, el gruñón y a veces tímido italiano que con cuatro palabras conseguía siempre dejarla a ella sin aire en los pulmones. Era algo raro. Lovino le había parecido simpático desde el primer día. Adorable además. Le costaba mucho pensar que el chico estuviese soltero. Era guapo, tenía conocimientos prácticos para encontrar empleo y además era un desarraigado. Lola se había sentido identificada con su historia. Tener que huir de Italia por culpa de una guerra… era algo similar a su situación. Aunque eso no lo sabía casi nadie.

Con el paso de las semanas y el trato continuo que brindaba la pequeña comunidad del Dos Estrellas, Lola se había encariñado primero para luego prendarse de él. Intentaba cuidar que no se le notase demasiado, Lovino no parecía estar interesado demasiado en ella. Charlaban, iban juntos de vez en cuando a comprar algo y compartían bromas. A veces martirizaban a Jan entre los dos como juego, nada más. Lola no quería tener que ilusionarse con una posibilidad para luego romperse en pedazos, como lo que le había pasado con Jan. Ciertamente, él había marcado parte de su punto de vista actual respecto a las relaciones amorosas. Le había enseñado mucho, eso siempre se lo iba a agradecer.

No obstante, no quería arriesgarse sin estar segura. Lovino le gustaba… sólo un poco.

* * *

><p>Siempre había sido propensa a "enamorarse" de la gente. De pequeña había creído en el amor a primera vista, las medias naranjas y los príncipes azules que narraban en los cuentos.<p>

Por eso, cuando Jan le ofreció su compañía y su amistad desde el primer minuto con ese cigarro rechazado, Lola cayó perdidamente enamorada de él. Luego sabría que en realidad aquello no había sido amor, al menos, no desde el principio. La travesía en barco le había permitido conocerle, saber su historia –en parte-, sus gustos y sus deseos. Jan había resultado ser un hombre interesante, agradable y seguro de si mismo. No como ella. Lola habría preferido tener una historia anodina y aburrida que contar en lugar de responder con evasivas ante su pregunta de por qué estaba llorando el día que se conocieron.

No podía decirle que lo hacía por todo porque inmediatamente después tendría que contarle todo y eso era algo para lo que Lola no estaba preparada aun. No lo estuvo hasta que realmente se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Y ni siquiera entonces se atrevió.

El día que desembarcaron en Boston podía oler la lluvia. Lola tenía la impresión de que el cielo estaba aguantando las ganas que tenía de hacer llover, igual que ella se aguantaba las de llorar. La situación que abarcaba su inexperiencia con el Mundo, su inestabilidad emocional y la repentina idea de que Jan se separaría de ella era demasiado potente.

Después de desearle suerte, Lola echó a andar calle arriba entre la gente, sin mirar atrás. En cuanto le dio la espalda, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cayendo como plomos.

No soportaba tener que pensar en qué hacer otra vez. Jan le había hecho olvidar que estaba en una situación desesperada, en medio de una vorágine salvaje de destrucción y miedo. Y de nuevo debía pensar en qué hacer con su vida. No podía regresar a casa, allí ya no quedaba nadie…

—¡Lola, espera!

De pronto, la voz grave de Jan resonó detrás de ella, haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Justo después un rayo surcó el cielo. Lola se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que estallaba el trueno. Jan avanzaba hacia ella por la calle, casi empujando a las demás personas. Completó el camino adelantándose ella dos pasos y abrazándole justo cuando caían las primeras gotas de la tormenta. No soportó la emoción de pensar que él no iba a dejarla de verdad.

—Jan, por favor… — musitó Lola mientras notaba los goterones cayendo sobre sus cabezas y a Jan estrechando su cuerpo con fuerza, contra el suyo propio. —… por favor, por favor, quédate conmigo… llévame… por favor…

A su alrededor la gente abría los paraguas o echaba a correr, pero ellos no se movieron del sitio. Jan siseó para acallarla, tampoco le importó que se estuvieran calando hasta los huesos.

— Está bien, está bien, no te dejaré sola, tranquila… — murmuró, tomándola del rostro para que le mirase con atención. Jan tragó saliva, no sabía cómo seguir. Aquel contexto casi parecía sacado de un libro o una película. Y en los libros y las películas, los personajes terminaban besándose o confesándose amor eterno. Él no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, -al menos no en ese momento- por eso se separó de ella un poco, reteniéndola por los hombros. — Está bien, a… — suspiró, limpiándose la frente mojada con una de sus aun más mojadas mangas de la chaqueta. —… a mi hermana no le importará que te quedes un tiempo… allí veremos qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Lola le miró con los ojos brillantes y asintió mientras el peso del pecho se desvanecía como por arte de magia. No le importaba la lluvia, ni los empujones de la gente.

— Sí, de acuerdo. — dijo, notando como las lágrimas calientes se mezclaban con el agua fría de la tormenta. Jan no se habría dado cuenta de que lloraba de no ser por los hipidos que soltaba de vez en cuando y los ojos enrojecidos.

— Vamos. — fue lo único que oyó de él antes de que tomara su mano y tirara de ella para llevarla hacia algún resguardo. Lola apretó los dedos en torno a los de Jan y se aferró fuerte, apurando el paso.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después, aun calados por culpa de la lluvia, se encontraban delante de la puerta del que se suponía era el apartamento de la hermana pequeña de Jan, a la que este último no había visto desde hacía años.<p>

Emma Van Santen llevaba viviendo en Boston bastante tiempo, desde que su padre la enviara a estudiar pintura al Colegio de Arte de Massachusetts. Al principio había contado con el dinero que le enviaba su familia desde Holanda pero desde que estallara la guerra en Europa, Emma había tenido que cortar el grifo y buscarse un trabajo. Como empleada de una modesta pastelería, a dos manzanas de su apartamento, Emma no podía permitirse ningún lujo ya que gran parte del dinero se iba en matrículas, materiales y transporte.

Vivía casi al límite de sus posibilidades y eso era lo que más preocupaba al holandés.

Jan golpeó la puerta tres veces, no muy fuerte. Lola estaba a su lado, tiritando por culpa del frío. De vez en cuando tosía o estornudaba, aspirando fuerte después para que no le goteara la nariz. Jan volvió a golpear segundos después, impacientándose por momentos.

— Ya va, ya va. — dijo una voz de mujer acercándose paulatinamente a la puerta.

Esta se abrió, descubriendo a una muchacha rubia y ojos verdes, vestida con una bata de color negro manchada de pintura.

—Dios Santo… ¿Jan? ¿Eres tú? — la chica abrió más la puerta, reparando entonces en Lola y pasando la vista de uno a otro, desconcertada.

— ¿Quién si no? — él resopló. — ¿Podemos pasar? Hace frío, tenemos hambre y estamos cansados del viaje.

Emma entreabrió los labios pero asintió y les dejó hueco para pasar, cerrando la puerta después.

Emma sabía que su hermano debía de tener una muy buena razón para presentarse allí de repente y con una mujer desconocida detrás. Sin embargo, esperaría a que se lo explicase todo él mismo. De momento les daría un techo hasta que solucionasen qué hacer.

Llevó a Lola a su cuarto y sacó ropa. Le quedaría algo corta y ancha, porque Lola era más alta y estrecha de caderas pero era ropa seca al fin y al cabo. Emma instó a que se bañara primero con agua caliente.

— Siento las molestias. — musitó Lola mientras Emma le daba una pastilla de jabón.

— Tranquila… ha tenido que ser duro, ¿no? — ella sonrió de forma suave, tomando la ropa mojada de Lola que estaba en el suelo mientras la española se frotaba los brazos con la pastilla mojada en agua, dentro de la tina. — ¿Conociste a mi hermano en el viaje?

— Ah, sí. — Lola sonrió. — Sí, estaba en el barco, sola… y él se acercó y me ofreció un cigarro. — soltó una risita y meneó la cabeza.

— Para variar en él. — Emma también rió. — Voy a llevar tu ropa a lavar, si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿vale?

— Claro… gracias.

— No es nada. — Emma le obsequió con otra sonrisa y salió, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Lola entonces se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Podía oír los murmullos desde el cuarto de baño. Parecía que Jan y su hermana estaban hablando sobre la situación. Ella se sentía mal por ser un estorbo, no quería causarle problemas a nadie y menos a su amigo. Metida en la bañera, Lola se quedó pensando en ello mientras el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y le quitaba el frío de la lluvia.

Tenía que buscar empleo y ahorrar dinero para al menos alquilarse un apartamento propio. No podía abusar eternamente de la caridad de los demás. Había tenido la suerte de que Jan era un buen hombre pero no todo el mundo era así y menos en un país tan competitivo como aquel, eso lo tenía claro. Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía hacer bien. Por fortuna, había recibido una buena educación y no le faltaban habilidades. Podría encontrar un trabajo fácilmente.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, vestida con la ropa seca y confortable que le había prestado Emma, se dirigió al salón principal, en donde estaba Jan fumando como una chimenea. Sentado en el sofá, se le notaba la irritación en la cara.

— Hm… — tanteó Lola. Jan alzó la cabeza al oírla. —… tu hermana…

— Está bien, ya le expliqué todo el asunto… sólo fue la sorpresa, nada más. — Jan exhaló humo, recobrando la calma. — Podemos quedarnos mientras le paguemos una parte del alquiler…

Lola se sentó a su lado, con la vista baja. Intentó distraerse alisando las arrugas de la falda pero fue inútil, aun se sentía culpable.

— No tienes que preocuparte, Lola. — Jan miró a la muchacha de reojo, con el cigarro entre los labios.

— Ya, ya lo sé… es que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Emma se asomó por el hueco de la puerta, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

— Lola ~ ¿te gusta el pastel de carne?

— Pues…

Jan soltó un pequeño bufido y le susurró sin que su hermana se diese cuenta.

— Tú dile que sí. Y ve con ella.

— ¡Ah, sí!, deja que te ayude. — Lola se levantó y fue con Emma a la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada del holandés.

Aunque Emma estuviese algo disgustada con la repentina aparición de ambos, no tardó en hacer buenas migas con Lola, cuyo carácter amable y carismático pronto encandiló a la joven rubia.

A la mañana siguiente de aparecer en el apartamento de Emma, tanto Jan como Lola salieron a buscar trabajo. Jan no quería perder de vista a la muchacha todavía, estaba seguro de que ella aun no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sola. Además, le había hecho una promesa. A media mañana aun no habían logrado encontrar nada viable por lo que se detuvieron a tomar algo en una cafetería. El local estaba medio vacío todavía. Un camarero estaba limpiando los cristales exteriores cuando entraron. En la barra, otro parecía estar repartiendo las bandejas de repostería casera. De la cocina salía un delicioso aroma a tortitas.

Lola se acomodó en un taburete junto a la barra. Jan se situó a su lado, de pie. Pidieron café para los dos. Mientras esperaban, Jan encendió un cigarro y Lola suspiró cansada y desanimada.

— Es inútil, Jan.

— No te desanimes, Boston es una ciudad portuaria, hay trabajo por todas partes. — Jan exhaló el humo hacia el otro lado. Sin embargo, aunque dijese eso, también estaba algo inquieto.

En ese momento, el camarero de la barra les sirvió sendas tazas humeantes, poco más que agua aromatizada con café de baja calidad. Se metió dentro de la conversación al escuchar las últimas palabras de Jan.

— Buscando curro ¿eh? Y quién no… — suspiró con la cafetera en la mano. — Ya he perdido la cuenta de todos los que han venido por aquí quejándose de lo mismo… — meneó la cabeza, mirándolos a los dos y fijándose en Lola finalmente, con mucha más atención. — Aunque tú… — dejó la cafetera en su sitio. — Mi esposa está buscando niñera, ¿qué tal se te dan los críos?

— Eh… — Lola se quedó pensando por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Hasta que sintió un sutil puntapié por parte de Jan. — ¡Oh! De maravilla señor, cuidaba de mis tres hermanos pequeños en casa yo sola y nunca tuve problemas. — y sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo.

— Oh, bien. No suelo fiarme de gente que venga del sur, ni de muchachas sin demasiada experiencia — al parecer, aquel hombre había tomado a Lola por una joven emigrante de Texas o Florida. — Pero realmente lo necesitamos con urgencia. Tengo un hijo de seis años y una niña de dos. Si te diese la oportunidad… ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo?

Lola tomó aire y miró a Jan, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso. Él asintió.

— Por supuesto que sí.

El camarero sonrió.

— Bien, ve mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Mi casa está a dos manzanas de aquí. — aquel hombre escribió la dirección en un papel amarillento y se lo tendió a Lola. — Mi mujer te dirá el resto.

Lola tomó el papelito y lo miró como si fuera un tesoro, luego obsequió al camarero con otra sonrisa y le dio las gracias. El café le supo a gloria a partir de ese momento.

Jan se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación, totalmente atento por si tenía que decir algo a favor de la muchacha. Ya había comprobado que Lola no era muy hábil con los discursos. Había sido una suerte que ese hombre necesitase de una mujer que cuidase de sus hijos mientras él y su esposa trabajaban.

— Y asegúrate de no meter la pata. — comentó Jan al salir de la cafetería. Lola soltó una risita mientras apretaba el papel dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

— Ya lo sé, lo sé. — suspiró. Pero estaba contenta. — ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

— Seguiré buscando, realmente yo lo tengo más fácil. Cualquiera andará necesitado de alguien fuerte que sirva para cargar carretillas en una obra. — se encogió de hombros. — Me preocupabas más tú, es más difícil encontrar trabajo para una mujer.

Lola lo miró de soslayo mientras caminaban de regreso al apartamento de Emma. Tomarían algo ligero y Jan volvería a la calle.

— ¿De verdad estabas preocupado por mí? — se le subió un tímido sonrojo a la cara.

— ¿No acabo de decirlo? — bufó Jan, irritado porque pensaba que Lola no le había estado prestando demasiada atención, cuando era al contrario.

Lola sonrió de forma suave y continuó caminando a su lado, sin decir nada más durante el resto del camino hasta que oyó a Jan preguntar.

— Así que tienes hermanos.

Hasta la fecha, Lola no había hablado de su pasado en España y el holandés no sabía nada acerca de sus familiares y ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que sabía era que la familia de Lola había sido republicana y que había tenido que huir por eso.

Lola, sin embargo, sonrió débilmente y negó al responder.

— En realidad yo era la pequeña de dos, pero tenía que inventar algo.

— Ya… — Jan hizo una pausa. — ¿Y tu hermana mayor…?

— Hermano.

— Hermano. — se corrigió. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Si Jan no la hubiese estado mirando, si no fuese observador y no se supiese los cambios de actitud de Lola casi a la perfección, podría haber jurado que ella se mostraba indiferente. Pero no era así. Un leve temblor de las cejas, los ojos bajos y la mirada perdida le indicaron que había preguntado algo fuera de lugar. Muy fuera de lugar.

— Murió. — fue lo único que ella dijo. Y después nada.

Pasaron varios segundos pesados en los que ninguno de los dos habló, Jan sabiendo que sería tonto intentarlo y Lola por culpa del recuerdo.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que usar la llave que estaba escondida encima del marco de la puerta porque Emma estaba en la universidad. Lola podía descansar hasta el día siguiente así que estaría al cuidado de la casa hasta que llegase Emma de sus clases.

— ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó Jan después de almorzar.

Lola lo miró y asintió dos veces, sonriendo débilmente. Estaba cortando tomates, quería prepararle a Emma algo sustancioso para la cena. Jan la observó durante unos momentos y luego suspiró, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta, sin despedirse. Lola paró de manejar el cuchillo en cuanto oyó que salía. Se quedó quieta y callada, mirando las rodajas y el tomate aun medio entero al otro lado del filo, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por sus mejillas.

Siempre que recordaba a su hermano terminaba por rememorar también la última vez que le vio. Y aquel recuerdo era el más doloroso que guardaba en su memoria, de todos los que tenía enterrados. No había sido culpa de Jan, era normal que él quisiese saber de su anterior vida. De si tenía hermanos, o como eran sus padres, a qué se había dedicado en España, si había tenido novio y cosas así. En cierto modo se le hacía muy dulce y amable que el holandés le preguntara esas cosas. Por eso, aunque llorase, Lola sabía que era su propia culpa, única y exclusivamente suya.

* * *

><p>Emma ya se había ido a dormir. No era muy tarde pero la muchacha estaba agotada del trabajo y la universidad y Lola había insistido en que se fuera a la cama, que ella fregaría los platos. Jan estaba en la sala contigua, fumando mientras trataba de arreglar una radio que su hermana había encontrado en la basura cerca de la facultad.<p>

El sonido del grifo abierto sonaba como música tranquilizante. El jabón de la vajilla era muy áspero y agresivo y las manos empezaban a escocerle un poco por culpa del tacto rugoso del estropajo. Pero no le importaba. Uno a uno, fue colocando cada plato, fuente y vaso, en su lugar de forma mecánica, intentando distraerse. Sentía la poderosa necesidad de explicarle su reacción pero aquello iba aparejado a descubrir el motivo de su huida real hacia Estados Unidos y eso le daba miedo. No podía. Jan no podía saberlo. Lola estaba segura de que en cuanto se enterase, se alejaría de ella. Nadie quería tener cerca de personas de su calaña…

Se secó las manos con un trapo colgado de la pared y apagó las luces, saliendo al pasillo y entrando al salón. Jan levantó los ojos por un segundo aunque enseguida volvió a retomar su tarea. En silencio, por supuesto. Lola suspiró imperceptiblemente, se masajeó la sien derecha y cruzó el umbral, acercándose hasta la mesa en dónde estaban las piezas desperdigadas del aparato y varios destornilladores. Se sentó al lado del holandés, reticente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó en voz baja, ligeramente asustada todavía.

— Adelante. — musitó Jan, en el mismo tono de voz, quizá para no incomodarla. No estaba enfadado.

Lola inspiró hondo antes de empezar.

— Quería… quería pedirte disculpas, no me he portado muy bien contigo…

— No tiene importancia, era un tema delicado. — Jan le dedicó una efímera mirada de comprensión y continuó encajando tuercas, tornillos y remaches.

— Pero aun así… yo… — suspiró, afligida. —… lo siento.

Jan dejó la herramienta en la mesa y la miró atentamente. Lola mantenía la vista baja, con los puños cerrados sobre la falda. Parecía estar esperando un regaño después de todo.

— Eh, déjalo, no estoy enfadado, te perdono. — apoyó los brazos en la mesa. — A veces hablar de ello ayuda a superarlo, sea lo que sea… pero si no quieres hablar no voy a obligarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió, intentando convencerse.

— Y siento… — eso le costó decirlo, Jan no era muy bueno con las palabras amables o de aliento. —… siento lo de tu hermano, de verdad, fuese lo que fuese.

Entonces, ante la mención, Lola no pudo evitar volver al recuerdo y con él, al nudo que le apretaba siempre la garganta. Tragó duramente, intentando desterrarlo todo. Pero fue inútil.

_Los gritos y el retumbo de la marcha del pelotón estaban cada vez más cerca. No tenían escapatoria ni lugar donde esconderse. El sol picaba desde lo alto y el polvo le quemaba en el pecho, haciendo arder sus pulmones. Lo único que conseguía mantenerla en pie era el arrojo de su hermano mayor, mientras mascullaba que si daban un paso más estarían más cerca de salvarse, que no pasaba nada y que todo iba a salir bien._

_Pero era mentira, todo era mentira. Tanto ella como él sabían que no saldrían con vida de ese pueblo. Los falangistas lo habían ocupado y los habitantes mirarían impasibles cómo los fusilaban a ambos. Lola no podía dejar de llorar, pensando en el destino que les aguardaba a los dos._

Una a una, las lágrimas fueron rodando por sus mejillas. Se tapó la cara con una mano, deshecha. Su culpa, había sido su culpa. Si ella no hubiera sido un lastre, aquello no habría pasado. Y su hermano todavía estaría vivo.

— Perdóname… por favor, perdóname… — musitó entre hipidos, cada vez menos espaciados. No se lo estaba pidiendo a Jan, si no a Antonio, su hermano muerto. Sólo que el holandés no podía saberlo.

Despacio, sereno, Jan acercó su silla a la de Lola y le quitó la mano del rostro, descubriendo su expresión de llanto. Ella no quiso mirarlo a los ojos y él no la obligó, aunque sí comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con los dedos, murmurando quedamente por lo bajo.

— Ya está, no pasa nada… estoy aquí, estoy contigo… — no era mucho. Jan asumió que ese recuerdo era tan fatal para ella que en el futuro no volvería a intentar tocarlo. No quería hacerla llorar de nuevo, por más que su curiosidad fuese fuerte.

— ¿P-Por qué…? — preguntó Lola sorbiendo por la nariz. — ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me cuidas…? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí…? — susurró. — No tienes ni idea de quién soy.

Era cierto, no sabía mucho acerca de ella. Y cuando intentaba averiguarlo, Lola se cerraba por completo, como en ese momento. Sin embargo, esa circunstancia le era por completo banal. Realmente… realmente…

—… no, no lo sé. Y me gustaría estar al corriente. — comenzó Jan a decir, despacio. — Pero… si cada vez que lo intente saber voy a hacerte daño entonces no me importa no conocer tu pasado. Me basta con el presente… y el futuro.

Pasó los pulgares por las mejillas de la muchacha, quitando el último rastro de agua de la piel. Al mismo tiempo esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se inclinó, dejándole un beso en le frente. Lola entornó los ojos y suspiró, sujetándole de la muñeca. Al mismo tiempo que Jan se separaba, ella se adelantaba, tirando de su mano.

— Jan, por favor… — musitó. — Dilo… di que no soy la única. Quiero saber si… si lo que siento no es de un solo sentido.

Lola pudo ver como Jan entreabría los labios, exhalando pesado. Como si tomase una decisión. Cuando volvió a mirarlo de frente, Lola se encontró con el cálido color verde de sus ojos, sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar. Antes siquiera de que Lola dijera nada esta vez, Jan tomó su barbilla y la besó, de forma lenta y pausada. Fue un beso corto que aun así hizo que Lola suspirara y casi relamiera. Todavía tenía a Jan a un palmo de distancia, mirándole a los ojos.

— Te quiero… — le oyó decir muy, muy bajito. —… te quiero, Lola.

Sonaba tan dulce en sus labios.

Lola. Lola. Lola.

…

* * *

><p>— ¡Lola!<p>

Abrió los ojos de sopetón, asustada. Al principio se sintió desorientada, sin saber dónde estaba. Delante de ella se encontraba Lovino, con cara de malas pulgas. Lola miró en derredor, comprobando que el salón estaba vacío y en penumbra. Todavía tenía la blusa sobre el regazo. Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras descansaba la vista durante el bordado y tanto Emily como Dennis se habían ido, dejando que durmiera un poco antes de la cena.

Suspiró, echándose sobre el respaldo de nuevo. Había sido un sueño, un sueño tonto que le había dejado una mala sensación en el cuerpo. Miró a Lovino por un momento. Este arrugó la nariz y desvió la vista, como si se sintiera arrepentido de haberla despertado a gritos.

— Tienes el sueño pesado, maldición. — murmuró roncamente, como una disculpa.

Lola sonrió, suave. No importaba que hubiese tenido que alzar la voz, el mero hecho de que Lovino fuera a despertarla se le hacía muy amable de su parte.

— No pasa nada, de verdad. — pero lo dijo con un leve matiz afligido mientras hacía un hatillo con la blusa y los enseres de costura y los dejaba cerca, en el alfeizar de la ventana. No por culpa de Lovino. El sueño le había sentado mal. Recordar las palabras de amor de Jan, sabiendo que luego no eran… resultaba duro.

Lovino, que había captado aquel cariz, tendió la mano para que ella se levantara. Lola miró su mano, luego a él, y de nuevo la mano, antes de tomarla. Se sujetó fuertemente a su muñeca con los dedos, tirando de forma suave para incorporarse. La inercia hizo que ambos se quedaron muy próximos el uno del otro, sin querer mirándose de cerca. Lola podía notar el aliento de Lovino silbando muy bajito entre los dientes, acelerándose. Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? La cena se enfría.

La voz repentina de Emily hizo que se soltaran de la mano como si les quemara el contacto. La muchachita rubia se asomó entonces por el hueco de la puerta y volvió a reprenderles para que fueran al comedor. Lovino gruñó profiriendo una palabrota y echó a andar, seguido de Lola.

La cena transcurrió como siempre, igual que todas las noches. La excepción esa vez fue Lola, que no se inmiscuyó demasiado en las conversaciones, ni prestó atención a los debates sobre la actuación alemana en Europa. Estaba distraída, aun abatida. Pinchaba su ensalada y se metía la comida a la boca, masticaba y tragaba, sin ánimo.

Y aunque todos notaron su estado de amargura superficial, sólo dos personas se preocuparon por ello. Uno era su amor perdido. Y el otro el chico por el que se sentía terriblemente insegura.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeno, tardé un poco en retomarlo pero aquí está. Para los que esperaban algo grandioso: Realmente la historia de amor de Jan y Lola no es muy interesante en lo que concierne a todo lo que pasa en medio. Lo que quería contar era el inicio y por supuesto, deseo contar el final. Siento si ha parecido de relleno pero no era mi intención, realmente dejo detalles en el capítulo que luego voy a profundizar más adelante. Además, quiero que los lectores tengan en cuenta una cosa: Casi todo lo que cuento en cada capítulo desencadena algo para ser contado en otro. Quiero decir, que no menosprecies que un detalle se cuente poco al principio, porque probablemente sea importante después. Con esto y un tomate, me despido y comento reviews ~<em>

__**Suzume Mizuno:** Jan... Jan es una pieza importante, creo que se nota mucho, ¿no? XD Tiene su razón de ser, actúa para lo que le importa, por más que el fin no justifique los medios -para él sí, que el vamos a hacer-. Por eso hace cosas que chocan y bueno... más adelante pasan más de esas uwu. Lovino es un poco cobarde, siempre. Da igual que sea o no un AU, al menos un poco tiene que serlo, justificado claro. Me está gustando manejarlo bastante, no sé por qué 3. Bélgica salió, saldrá poco en el fic porque es un secundario/terciario peero, ahí está XD.

Trataré de arreglar lo de la repetición aunque a veces no hay caso o expresión que pueda sustituirse, realmente.

Un saludo ~

**Loto de Origami: **Muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegro de que te gustara 3. No sé si alguien se esperaba que jan fuera homo, ya que dije que en el fic predominaba el hetero XD pero... tenía que tener, es el contraste con la heterosexualidad aceptada. En serio, muchas gracias, se agradece que aprecien la forma de escribir, espero verte más veces ^^.

Un saludo ~

**Paula Elric:** OMG, no me creo que sea de tus favoritos, si apenas lleva nada D:! Pero... / me halaga saberlo, teniendo en cuenta que hay fics muy buenos sueltos por ahí todavía y que además lo hayas recomendado. Eso me anima a hacerlo mucho, mucho mejor, para darle a la gente nueva que venga algo realmente digno de leerse. Creo que todos los personajes tienen su pequeño encanto, aunque luego tengas los favoritos 3

Muchas gracias ~ Hasta pronto.

**Alega: **¿Qué te puedo decir a ti, salvo que manejar a Holanda no es tan difícil como parece? XD no, en serio, no es complicado, sólo hay que acostumbrase a hacerlo. La primera vez que lo usé fue en rol y me quedaba muy, muy seco y serio. Aunque eso me ayudó a escribirlo mejor en un fic. Manejar bien a Lovino se lo debo a Atsun, ella me dijo cómo hacerlo porque yo no tenía ni pepina idea uU menos en un AU. Alfred y los OVNIS salen más adelante XD seguro te gusta -es un detalle escondido-. Y Lola... no quería llamarla Antonia, es raro, y tampoco Isabel, es muy común. Quería llamarla diferente, de ahí Dolores "Lola" XD.

Nos vemos ~


	5. 4 De tomates y agua de mar

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC y nombres humanos:

*Jan van Santen - Holanda

*Emma Van Santen - Bélgica

*Emily Jones - Nyo Estados Unidos

*Lola Fernández Carriedo - Nyo España

*Dennis Andersen - Dinamarca

*Scott McAlvey - Escocia

* * *

><p><strong>Dennis<strong>

El agua pronto le llegaría al cuello.

Sentía el sabor salado en los labios, la piel pegajosa y la garganta totalmente agarrotada de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Pero nadie le oía. Trataba de alzarse apoyando las manos y los pies contra las paredes y los objetos aunque era inútil, se escurría siempre y se hundía por completo, para luego ascender con rapidez e intentar tomar una bocanada de aire.

Tragó una buena cantidad de agua al intentar de nuevo alcanzar la claraboya lateral del barco, la cual estaba ahora sobre su cabeza. Era la única salida y él se ahogaría antes de poder alcanzarla. El nivel ya le llegaba por la barbilla.

A su alrededor no había nadie, al parecer era el único que quedaba a bordo. No se cansaba de gritar y no se daba cuenta de que eso disminuía sus energías. Se golpeó de lado contra la pared del cubículo inundado, por culpa del zarandeo que la tormenta le estaba provocando al navío. Dennis tragó agua de nuevo y sintió cómo le entraba por los pulmones, quemándolos con la sal. Manoteó hasta la poca superficie que había y aspiró.

De todos modos era tarde. Una ola pasó por encima de la maltrecha nave y la terminó de llenar, arrastrándola hacia las profundidades. Dennis todavía mantenía la respiración mientras se hundía dentro del barco. Lo último que pensó antes de notarse desvanecer por falta de oxígeno fue en lo terriblemente pobretón que iba a ser su funeral…

…

… se despertó justo después de pensar en eso.

Ni siquiera lo hizo de sopetón. Simplemente abrió los ojos y se encontró con que en realidad estaba vivo, a salvo en tierra. Dennis se mantuvo por un momento quieto y callado, inspirando y expirando suavemente, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Poco a poco se le fue formando una mueca de desagrado al comprobar que esa era la sexta vez en el mes que soñaba con un supuesto hundimiento del El Pelícano, el barco en el que estaba enrolado.

Al otro lado de la puerta ya sonaban pasos. Moviéndose hasta quedarse tumbado en posición fetal, miró que el reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto. Suspiró y se incorporó, revolviéndose el pelo y estirando los brazos hacia delante, arqueando la espalda. Un bostezo involuntario le hizo abrir la boca y el crujido de sus huesos restalló en el silencio matutino del cuarto.

Bueno, pensó, había sido sólo un sueño. Siempre era sólo un sueño.

Aun le faltaba una semana para embarcar. El Pelícano formaba parte de una escuadra junto a otros diez barcos de pesca, pertenecientes a Hudson&Co, la compañía que controlaba la compraventa de productos marítimos del pueblo. No era una empresa muy grande pero daba trabajo suficiente para que pudieran subsistir más del cincuenta por ciento de las familias pobres de Winterfield, ya fuese en la fábrica de conservas o en el puerto.

Dennis estaba medianamente satisfecho con su trabajo, salvo en días como aquel. No creía en la interpretación de los sueños pero aquellas pesadillas bastaban para mantenerle inquieto de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>— Así que te vas en dos días ¿eh?<p>

— Sí, y no volveré hasta dentro de tres largas semanas. — Dennis suspiró, echando un trago a la segunda jarra de cerveza que le había servido Samuel Jackson, el dueño del bar Snow White.

Era sábado por la noche y Dennis estaba sentado a la barra al lado de Scott McAlvey, el barbero pelirrojo que le cortaba el pelo cada tres meses. A pesar del apellido tan peculiarmente escocés, Scott había nacido allí, en Winterfield. Sus padres hacía tiempo que habían comprado una pequeña finca en las tierras altas de Massachusetts y dejado el negocio familiar al joven, esperando que pronto encontrara una muchacha decente y se casara. Scott no estaba muy preocupado por esas cosas, ejercía su oficio y se iba de copas con sus amigos todos los fines de semana. Pensaba que ya tendría tiempo para que le pusieran un anillo en el dedo. Además, tampoco quería a nadie que no fuese _ella_.

Con toda la tranquilidad que podía haber en un bar a esas horas, Scott y Dennis se quedaron charlando sobre sus viajes pesqueros hasta que oyeron la puerta. Varios compadres saludaron en viva voz y otros murmurando saludos concisos, ofuscados por alguna partida de cartas perdida.

— ¿Qué hay? — la voz de Jan retumbó detrás de ellos justo antes de que se sentara pesadamente en el taburete vacío que estaba junto a Dennis.

El holandés salía del trabajo siempre un poco más tarde que los demás, sobre todo porque se quedaba ordenando el pequeño almacén y comprobando todas las cuentas para tenerlas a punto a final del mes. Salvo los domingos, que eran días de fiesta casi obligada, Jan llegaba al bar cuando sus dos amigos ya llevaban tres jarras cada uno.

Y ese sábado en concreto no era diferente.

— Ey, Jan, ¿has oído? — dijo Scott, inclinándose un poco sobre la barra para mirarlo, ya que Dennis estaba en medio de los dos. — Dennis se va de vacaciones pasado mañana y no me quiere traer un recuerdo. Dile que es de mal amigo no hacerlo.

Dennis resopló pero soltó una carcajada, mientras vaciaba la cuarta cerveza de la noche. Jan suspiró, rodó los ojos y tomó entre los dedos el asa de su propia jarra, llevándosela a los labios.

— Mal, Dennis, es de pésimos camaradas no traerle un regalo a Scott, aunque realmente no sé qué quiere que le traigas, en alta mar no hay gran cosa que ver. — sonrió de lado mirando hacia ellos.

Dennis le devolvió la sonrisa, más amplia y divertida y desvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo.

— Oye, si tanta ilusión te hace puedo guardarte un mejillón que se quede pegado al casco. — dijo, y se echó a reír, contagiando a Scott también.

Jan meneó la cabeza pero estaba risueño. Dennis y Scott eran sus dos mejores amigos y no importaba lo idiotas que pudieran ser a veces, siempre perdonaba sus tonterías y peleas de niños pequeños.

Pasaron el rato que les quedaba hasta las doce manteniendo las ganas de una sexta cerveza bajo llave. A la señora Jones no le gustaba demasiado que llegasen borrachos a la pensión y Dennis era propenso a achisparse en cuanto Jan dejaba de vigilarlo.

Cuando llegó la medianoche, Samuel echó de buenas maneras a sus clientes y cerró el local, dispuesto a pasar un domingo tranquilo al día siguiente. Scott vivía cerca de allí, a tres manzanas calle abajo, en tanto que Dennis y Jan sólo tenían que cruzar la plaza hasta el otro extremo. Se despidieron nada más salir, tomando Scott la dirección contraria a la de los otros dos, dejándose engullir por la oscuridad de los callejones mientras silbaba una tonadilla celta.

Jan y Dennis echaron entonces a andar a paso lento, ya que no había prisa y la casa estaba relativamente cerca. El viento tibio del mar barrió las hojas viejas y caídas de los árboles de la plaza con un murmullo seco. Salvo todos aquellos que regresaban a sus hogares y ellos mismos, no había nadie más por la calle, lo que podía generar un poco de tensión o incluso una sensación apacible.

Dennis alzó un poco la cabeza mientras caminaban en silencio, fijándose en las estrellas que tachonaban el cielo negro. No había nubes y las previsiones eran buenas para todo el tiempo que estaría fuera. No había peligro de tormenta en el océano y la pesca sería buena, como siempre. Aun así seguía inquieto por culpa del sueño de hacía unos días. No había sido la primera pero cada vez se sucedían con más frecuencia y eso era molesto. Era como si Jan soñase que perdía todo su dinero en el mercado de valores. Seguramente esa mera idea podría hacer que el holandés se volviese loco y gritase por las mañanas. La amenaza de ahogarse estaba presente para todos los que trabajaban en un navío. Dennis sabía eso y por ello no tenía miedo.

— ¿Den?

La voz de Jan interrumpió sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio de la plaza, mirando al cielo. Jan estaba adelantado unos pasos respecto a él y le miraba con curiosidad, interrogante. Dennis sacudió la cabeza, frotándose la sien.

— Estás distraído. — comentó el holandés con cautela. — Más de lo normal quiero decir.

Dennis retomó el camino y Jan lo siguió, ligeramente preocupado. El danés no contestó al instante, estaba pensando. Chasqueó la lengua y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo, llena de agradecimiento. Jan y él eran algo así como los mejores amigos en el mundo, como hermanos carnales, siempre se contaban las cosas o intentaban darse ánimos el uno al otro si tenían problemas.

— He vuelto a soñar eso. — fue lo único que dijo Dennis, desviando la mirada hacia el frente. La pensión estaba a pocos metros de ellos y sin querer había bajado el tono de voz. Jan arqueó las cejas un poco y suspiró.

— No deberías preocuparte, es sólo un sueño.

— Un sueño que se repite cada vez que voy a embarcarme. Jan, puede que sea un poco desastre, pero no soy estúpido…

— Eres marinero, es normal que sueñes cosas así, yo también sueño cosas que me dejan mal estómago.

— ¿Lo pierdes todo en la Bolsa?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Jan se quedó un tanto sorprendido, para luego bufar y reír por lo bajo, palmeándole el hombro a Dennis. — Deberías cambiar de oficio, no tenemos vidente.

— Quizá lo haga, al paso que llevo… — murmuró Dennis sonriendo, pero de forma resignada.

Entonces Jan, que se había adelantado para abrir la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertar a nadie, le dejó hueco para que entrase. No hablaron más de aquello mientras se quitaban las chaquetas y las dejaban en la percha, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Avanzaron a tientas por los pasillos hasta llegar a la planta de sus dormitorios y allí encendieron la luz, que titiló por un momento con un chasquido. La puerta de Lovino estaba cerrada, al igual que las suyas, pero el suave sonido similar al ronquido de una cría de foca que salía por el resquicio inferior de la puerta del italiano les indicó que este estaba profundamente dormido.

Jan abrió su puerta con un pequeño chirrido y se giró a medias, mirando al danés.

— Buenas noches, Den.

Dennis lo miró a su vez y asintió, dedicándole una última sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana. — murmuró con un canturreo, entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Oyó a Jan cerrar la suya y suspiró.

Su amigo tenía razón, no podía dejarse condicionar por un sueño, por más repetitivo que este fuese. Él no era de esas personas, nunca lo había sido. Amaba el mar y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, el mar era su vida y sin él no sabría que hacer. Era lo que todo el mundo sabía y creía saber. Aunque la verdad es que debajo de ese sentimiento de adoración se escondía un odio oscuro y pesado, como una bola de plomo sujeta al sedal de una caña de pescar. Estaba bien cuando permanecía en tierra, pero cuando se adentraba en el agua espumosa del océano, ese plomo lo hundía hasta el fondo, hacia sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Hacia su pasado. Uno del que no sabía nada.

* * *

><p>Dennis Andersen era natural de la costa norte de Dinamarca y había nacido en un pequeño pueblecito en dónde todos los hombres se dedicaban a una cosa. Pescar. Era lo único que realmente se podía hacer allí para no morirse de hambre. Enclavado fuera de las rutas habituales del comercio marítimo, rodeado de tierra pedregosa y dura y acechado siempre por el clima turbulento del norte, el pueblo de Dennis había desarrollado la actividad pesquera como medio de supervivencia.<p>

Cuando los niños cumplían los trece o catorce años y no daban muchas muestras de un gran rendimiento académico sobresaliente, se les apartaba de la escuela y asignaba a un navío para que fueran aprendiendo el complejo arte de la pesca en alta mar. A los alumnos avanzados se les enviaba a Copenhague para que continuaran con sus estudios, como le había pasado al hermano mayor de Dennis, Berwald.

Él, sin embargo, no fue un estudiante aplicado, de modo que al cumplir los trece, desempeñó el papel que le correspondía. Por suerte o por desgracia, su familia era lo suficientemente rica como para poseer un convoy de tres barcos y el padre de Dennis era el capitán de uno de ellos. El hermano mayor de este era capitán de otro y el socio de ambos comandaba el tercero. Dennis fue a parar al de su padre, para tenerlo bien vigilado y que aprendiese rápido y de buena mano.

La familia Andersen, aunque no era de las más importantes, daba trabajo a treinta familias. Vendían la mercancía a la fábrica que estaba situada a dos kilómetros del pueblo y con ello comían todos. No eran grandes sueldos para el trabajo y el riesgo que mantenían pero no había otra cosa.

Dennis, que había crecido con la cuchilla del destino pendiendo sobre el cuello durante toda su corta vida, odió desde lo más profundo de su alma convertirse en tripulante. Muchos niños odiaban el trabajo duro en un barco, para el que no estaban realmente preparados hasta que no alcanzaban los diecisiete años. Pero el odio de Dennis iba más allá. Además de la aspereza de la vida marinera, estaba el hecho de que cada año, el océano salvaje se tragaba por lo menos cinco barcos. Cincuenta personas al año que morían y no se recuperaban, cincuenta familias que se quedaban rotas por culpa de ese oficio del demonio.

El jovencito recordaba siempre los funerales sin cuerpo, los rostros llorosos de las mujeres, el silencio de los hombres y la confusión de los niños pequeños. Y no podían guardar luto durante demasiado tiempo, porque sus vidas dependían de lo todo lo que pudieran arrebatarle al mar. La abuela materna de Dennis decía que esas muertes eran un tributo por todo lo que pescaban, un intercambio justo. Pero el niño no creía en esas cosas. No podía ver qué había de justo en que personas que trataban de ganarse la vida muriesen ahogadas, una de las peores formas posibles que existían para morir.

Los sueños empezaron una semana después de cumplir su cuarto año como marinero al servicio en el barco de su padre.

Al principio fueron muy vagos, como meras escenas aisladas, con el agua del mar como elemento principal siempre. Después se ampliaron a situaciones extrañas y atemorizantes, para después terminar en profundos sueños y pesadillas en los que él naufragaba y se ahogaba en plena tormenta, solo, sin siquiera nadie con el que poder morir. Se despertaba antes de eso, claro, pero las sensaciones de desasosiego, angustia y temor no desaparecían con las brumas de la mañana. Se acumulaba todo en su mente y su cuerpo, latiendo bajo la piel como el brillo palpitante de una estrella lejana, carcomiéndolo por dentro igual que hacían los gusanos en el pan o el queso. Y eso mellaba su carácter y sus emociones, de forma que cuando llegó a la mayoría de edad tuvo la primera pelea seria con su padre, a grito pelado, casi llegando a las manos.

Tuvieron que separarlo de los demás y suspenderlo por tiempo indefinido por temor a que volviese a sufrir un ataque de histeria en plena misión náutica. Dennis fue recluido en su habitación, condenado al ostracismo familiar hasta que su padre ordenase lo contrario. Ese estado agravó los sueños pero como se sucedían con tanta continuidad, llegó un momento en que ya no les daba importancia.

Tumbado en la cama, en completo silencio, dejaba que el sonido de las olas rompiese contra sus oídos y las caricias del viento salado penetrasen en sus pulmones, calmando una furia y una tristeza que sabía que jamás se iría de su corazón. No era sólo el miedo a convertirse en un fantasma de los mares lo que le había provocado todo. No sólo eran los sueños. Sabía que era otra cosa, mucho más poderosa que todo eso. Dennis no quería pasarse el resto de su vida en ese sitio, anclado como todos los demás, condenado a servir al mar o morir en él.

Y sin embargo, algún milagro tenía que ocurrir para que esa cadena se rompiese.

* * *

><p>El agua pronto le llegaría al cuello.<p>

Sentía el sabor salado en los labios, la piel pegajosa y la garganta totalmente agarrotada de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Pero nadie le oía aunque a él si llegaban los gritos de los demás. Trataba de alzarse apoyando las manos y los pies contra las paredes y los objetos aunque era inútil, se escurría siempre y se hundía por completo, para luego ascender con rapidez e intentar tomar una bocanada de aire.

Tragó una buena cantidad de agua al intentar de nuevo alcanzar la claraboya lateral del barco, la cual estaba ahora sobre su cabeza. Era la única salida y él se ahogaría antes de poder alcanzarla. El nivel ya le llegaba por la barbilla. Se golpeó de lado contra la pared del cubículo inundado, por culpa del zarandeo que la tormenta le estaba provocando al navío. Dennis tragó agua de nuevo y sintió cómo le entraba por los pulmones, quemándolos con la sal. Manoteó hasta la poca superficie que quedaba y aspiró. Luego se dejó hundir hasta el fondo y se impulsó con los pies, con la fuerza suficiente como para llegar hasta arriba y romper el ojo de buey del barco. Este estaba ladeado, medio hundido, y por eso mismo, Dennis resbaló por el casco hasta caer al mar embravecido. Se vio zarandeado de un lado a otro por las olas y la corriente, sin querer acertando a sujetarse a un resto que flotaba cerca, el cual le había golpeado al intentar nadar hacia el navío.

No sabía dónde estaba su padre o el resto de sus compañeros. De todos modos era tarde. Una ola pasó por encima de la maltrecha nave y la terminó de llenar, arrastrándola hacia las profundidades. También cubrió a Dennis, el cual mantuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo antes de notarse desfallecer. Lo último que pensó antes de dejar que le invadiera la oscuridad y el cansancio, fue el deseo de despertarse en su cama y que aquello fuese de nuevo una pesadilla monstruosa…

…

…

… no supo nunca en qué momento volvió a la consciencia. De repente y sin darse cuenta, comenzó de nuevo a ser sensible a estímulos externos, como sonidos, olores o el propio tacto. Se sentía diferente, cansado y adolorido. Si pensaba en mover alguna parte del cuerpo se encontraba con que le era imposible. Si quería despegar los labios para hablar o simplemente mover la lengua tampoco podía. Ni siquiera era capaz de producir algún sonido.

Iba y venía del sueño negro a la vigilia, el duermevela y ese estado de consciencia extraña. De vez en cuando oía un murmullo pero parecía tan lejano que ninguno era capaz de hacerlo despertar del todo. No sabía si estaba vivo, o eso era la muerte.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo despacio y le costó trabajo porque los párpados parecían estar soldados a su piel. No supo dónde se encontraba porque tenía la visión borrosa y únicamente distinguía sombras y pocas luces, como si estuviese inmerso en algún lugar de penumbra. Parpadeó confuso y desorientado, intentando que la vista se le acostumbrase a la luz. Estaba tumbado en una cama, tapado con una sábana suave de color verde hasta el cuello. El techo era de baldosas blancas y relucientes y le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Aunque todo le daba dolor de cabeza.<p>

Se sentía agotado, como si le hubiesen pasado por la quilla de un barco o aplastado un vehículo pesado. Le costaba respirar también, casi oía el silbido de sus pulmones, de tan alto que resonaba en sus oídos. Pudo entreabrir los labios, notando que tenía la lengua y la garganta completamente secas. El aire se le hacía viciado. No podía moverse aún, no tenía fuerza para eso. En cuanto lo intentó, un quejido borboteó por entre sus dientes, como un siseo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Entonces oyó el murmullo de otras veces y notó el toque de unos dedos suaves y calientes en la frente. Logró calmarse con eso.

Pero no del todo.

Poco a poco, en el tiempo que luego él supo que fue un mes, logró recobrar la movilidad y el control de sus sentidos directos casi por completo. Y se enteró de lo que había pasado.

Había naufragado. Si estaba vivo era porque un carguero que llevaba rumbo a Boston había visto algunos de los restos y descubierto su cuerpo flotando sobre un pedazo de madera. Le habían recogido y llevado a los Estados Unidos. Al parecer era el único superviviente.

Dennis no supo qué responder cuando varios agentes de la aduana y algunos policías le preguntaron sobre su país de origen. Él ni siquiera acertaba a balbucear algunas palabras, porque no sabía inglés y allí nadie conocía su idioma. Tuvieron que traer a un intérprete y así descubrir que era danés…

Dennis no recordaba nada, salvo su nombre, la opresión del agua sobre el cuerpo y los gritos agónicos de personas que se habían borrado de su memoria. Confundido, atemorizado y amnésico, fue insertado en un programa de incorporación a la sociedad, dentro del mismo hospital, con el propósito de que aprendiese inglés y obtuviera papeles de ciudadanía y residencia. Nadie se molestó siquiera en tratar de rastrear su nombre o apellido para así devolverlo a su tierra natal. Preferían quedárselo para que trabajase en algún sitio y fuese de provecho para el país.

Y así, tras dos años internado en el hospital de Boston, Dennis Andersen obtuvo la nacionalidad estadounidense y un trabajo en Hudson&Co, una pequeña empresa localizada cerca de un pueblecito en el estado de Nueva York. Su antiguo odio hacia el mar seguía siendo el mismo pero de razones diferentes. Lejos de considerarlo un asesino, el océano ahora sólo representaba su pasado perdido al que no sabía si quería volver, o saber de él.

Tuvo que trabajar muy duro al principio para hacerse un hueco considerable en la empresa, pero al poco tiempo de entrar a trabajar allí, vieron sus aptitudes para la navegación y le asignaron a un barco pesquero. El sueldo era tan considerable que se pudo permitir alquilar una habitación en la pensión del pueblo al que le llevaron, Winterfield. Allí la gente era bastante amigable y bondadosa con los extranjeros, aunque el tener la ciudadanía sumaba puntos para que confiasen en su persona. Rápidamente se hizo amigo de un muchacho pelirrojo de su misma edad, que trabajaba de aprendiz de barbero en el negocio de su padre, y del hijo de su patrona, un hombrecito rubio y ojos azules muy simpático y gracioso.

A veces miraba al mar y sentía una nostalgia extraña. Pero le daba poca importancia, al igual que los sueños que poco a poco comenzaron a asaltarle. Eran pesadillas sobre naufragios y de una manera u otra le dejaban nervioso y asustado, como a la expectativa de que pasase algo. Aunque nunca pasaba nada. Además, sabía que los sueños estaban provocados por el trauma del naufragio, a pesar de que él no recordase gran cosa.

Scott le decía eso muchas veces y más tarde, cuando conoció a Jan y se hizo amigo suyo, también se lo oía decir. Que sólo eran sueños y en eso se quedaban.

Dennis quería creerlos, pero aún así nunca dejaba de pensar.

* * *

><p>El puerto bullía bajo un cielo azul despejado y cálido. Era todavía de mañana pero los preparativos para embarcar estaban casi a punto. De aquí a allá iban mozos cargando sacos, cajas y baúles hasta los navíos. Por todas partes podían oírse los gritos de multitud de hombres.<p>

Era el día perfecto para navegar, o eso decían.

Dennis, plantado en su dársena como si hubiera echado raíces, oteaba el horizonte con una mueca indiferente plasmada en el rostro, intentando averiguar si todo estaba bien o sólo era un espejismo. Decidió no preocuparse y volvió sobre sus pasos, en donde aguardaban sus amigos.

Jan y Scott habían ido a despedirle, como siempre hacían cuando Dennis se marchaba a trabajar. No se verían en tres semanas, un tiempo considerable. Y aunque ninguno de los tres lo dijese, sabían que se echarían de menos. Por eso mismo se abrazaron como buenos camaradas que eran y bromearon sobre la promesa implícita que habían hecho los tres, que implicaba no beber en ausencia de alguno y portarse bien, como niños buenos y educados. Dennis sabía que Scott no lo iba a cumplir porque el pelirrojo no sabía vivir sin cerveza, aunque Jan inexplicablemente se mantenía fiel a su palabra, leal como un soldado.

—Ten cuidado ¿eh? — le dijo el holandés, como tantas otras veces.

— Lo tendré, no es como si fuera un novato. — Dennis sonrió y miró hacia arriba. — ¿Has visto que cielo hay hoy? Está tan azul que se podría comer en él.

Jan parpadeó y alzó una ceja mirando a Scott, el cual prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada.

— Estás diciendo tonterías. — protestó Jan, sonriendo de lado y resignado.

—Déjale, está borracho, se caerá por la borda en cuanto se descuide. — Scott le dio un codazo a Dennis y este arrugó la nariz, simulando ofensa.

— No estoy borracho y no me voy a caer, ¿a que no te traigo tu mejillón, imbécil? — pero lo decía en broma. Dennis le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio otro abrazo. — Hasta la vuelta, no hagáis nada que yo no haría ~

Se separó del pelirrojo y abrazó a Jan por última vez, palmeándole la espalda. Entonces Dennis sonrió y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, alzando la mano y agitándola para despedirse, luego se volvió hacia el malecón y caminó junto a otros marineros, subiendo a su barco poco después.

Mientras El Pelícano zarpaba y se alejaba del puerto, Dennis se apoyó en la borda y observó alternativamente el horizonte, la estela del barco y las dársenas que poco a poco iban quedándose vacías. Allí a lo lejos estaba sus amigos, cada vez haciéndose más pequeños según él se alejaba hacia mar abierto. Sonrió suavemente y suspiró, volviéndose hacia el interior del navío para ir preparando la grúa y las redes junto a sus compañeros.

El trabajo le ayudó a desconectar de sus quejumbrosos pensamientos, que le asaltaban de cuando en cuando cada vez que oía una gaviota o una ola impactando contra el casco del barco. Esos sonidos tan triviales le evocaban recuerdos olvidados, como sensaciones que pasaban rápidamente de un lado a otro en su mente, sin llegar a formar una imagen completa. Estaba seguro de que eso era por culpa de su bloqueo, el que llevaba acompañándolo desde hacía años. Desde que naufragase y perdiese la memoria y el rastro de su origen. Saber que era danés no le reconfortaba. Nacer en un lugar no lo convertía en tu casa y eso Dennis lo tenía bien claro. El hogar estaba donde tenías el corazón, donde estaban tus raíces y donde mantenías tu lealtad. No recordaba si antes había sido alguien patriótico pero si hablaba del presente, seguramente hasta pudiera equipararse a Alfred en ese campo. Haría lo que fuera por el país que le había acogido, dado una vida y cobijo. No era tan desagradecido como para dar la espalda.

Además, en caso de averiguar algún día su origen real, saber si tenía familia o casa, no sabía si querría dejar lo que tenía en Estados Unidos. Vivía de alquiler, pero tenía un buen trabajo, amigos y personas importantes. No sería fácil tener que decidir. Y estaba el asunto de la guerra. Si Dinamarca se mantendría neutral o no, eso no lo sabía. Pero no sería tan tonto de meterse en la boca del lobo.

Dennis asintió para si pensando en eso, mientras terminaba de enganchar los cables a las poleas y a la red. El viento se había levantado con la marea y soplaba de forma constante y tibia desde el suroeste. El sol aún no estaba muy alto pero anunciaba un día caluroso. No había ni una nube en el cielo.

Todo parecía tranquilo. Tan tranquilo como la calma que precede a una tormenta.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, sólo apuntar una cosa: ¿Dennis tiene sueños profético? No, para nada del mundo. Simplemente sueña con algo que puede llegarle a pasar, perfectamente. Además, esto es la vida real, no hay magia ni cosas de esas. Y sí, tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada de su vida antes del naufragio -sí, muere su padre y todo el que iba a bordo menos él, lástima-. El pasado se cuenta por encima esta vez, porque tengo pensando explotarlo en otro arco más adelante. Y sí, probablemente le lleve un mejillón a Scott XD. ¿Opiniones, preguntas, ideas, tomatazos? Quedan sólo Alfred y Emily por presentar, después ya empieza el primer arco argumental.<em>

**Suzume Mizuno:** De hecho están hechos así a propósito, dar información pero no toda porque el resto se dará más adelante, en el momento oportuno. Los lectores de fanfiction están poco a costumbrados a eso pero es un recurso normal en novelas XD. Como ves... Escocia tiene su asunto, aunque sea más secundario que los demás. Espero que te gustase este capítulo 3

Un saludo ~

**Loto de Origami: **El sufrimiento de esta mujer no se acaba ahí, le queda todavía drama y drama que recorrer, además... queda que se cuente cómo se salva ella y no su hermano de ser presa de los falangistas y también por qué huyó a Estados Unidos y no a Sudamérica, que es lo que se solía hacer en casos de exilio. Me alegro de que te gustara y de que te encante el fic porque ya sé, no es un espamano muy convencional, de hecho hay pocos que yo haya leído que me convenciesen. Por eso quiero hacer el mío verosímil y bonito uwu. Espero que te gustase este también ^^

Un saludo ~

**Paula Elric:** Pues no serías a la primera a la que le contagio el HolSpa XD si te gusta tengo otros fics de esa pair, aunque con España como hombre. Poco a poco la trama irá avanzando, tiene varios arcos hasta que se acabe así que será larguito. Espero que te guste este capítulo ~

Un saludo ~


	6. 5 De agua de mar y estrellas fugaces

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC y nombres humanos:

*Jan van Santen - Holanda

*Emma Van Santen - Bélgica

*Emily Jones - Nyo Estados Unidos

*Lola Fernández Carriedo - Nyo España

*Dennis Andersen - Dinamarca

*Scott McAlvey - Escocia

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred<strong>

Alfred dormía en el desván de la pensión. Lo prefería así porque aquel sitio era muy grande, tenía una ventana y mucho espacio para dejar cualquier cosa que se encontrase por la calle. Al contrario que las habitaciones de abajo, las paredes no estaban empapeladas y el suelo de madera crujía bajo los pasos. No había puerta, se llegaba por la trampilla que había en el suelo, al lado del lateral derecho de la habitación. A la izquierda, según se subía por la escalerilla plegable, estaba la cama del muchacho y junto a ella una mesita de noche y una pila de tebeos bastante deteriorados. A un lado de la habitación había un armario no muy grande y al otro, un escritorio con varios libros, plumas, lápices y cuadernos. La ventana estaba en medio de la pared que daba al exterior.

No parecía acogedora pero para Alfred era como un nido. Su nido.

Aquella noche estaba nublado por completo y no era posible observar estrellas. Alfred sentía un disgusto especial por ese tipo de clima porque de esa forma no le quedaba más remedio que tumbarse en la cama a hacer cualquier otra cosa antes de dormirse.

Sentado en el colchón aún con el pijama a medio abrochar, el muchacho se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesita de noche. La débil luz de la lamparita proyectaba su sombra por todo lo ancho de la estancia y la brisa ligera agitaba las cortinas de franela que colgaban de los rieles sobre la ventana. Un rayo iluminó el cielo muy a lo lejos, al que le siguió el estallido del trueno acompañante. La buhardilla parecía más tétrica que nunca.

Pensativo, Alfred desvió la vista hacia el telescopio que estaba instalado junto a su ventana y se preguntó si _ellos_ aparecerían también esa noche.

Recordaba el primer avistamiento que hizo meses atrás, antes de que Lovino llegase al pueblo. Había estado holgazaneando un poco, mirando perezosamente a través del aparato hacia la luna creciente de esa noche. También recordaba lo cansado que se sentía por haber estado repartiendo toda la tirada de prensa porque su compañero se había puesto enfermo y no había ido al trabajo. Y por supuesto, recordaba la montaña de hamburguesas que su madre le había hecho para cenar.

Fueron esas condiciones, somnolencia y satisfacción, las que le hicieron desviar la trayectoria del telescopio sin querer, aburrido y medio dormido, de la luna al cementerio de Winterfield.

Desde la ventana de Alfred se divisaba la zona este del pueblo y más allá de las colinas. Gracias a la altura que le proporcionaba la ubicación en el desván, tenía una visión perfecta y panorámica de todo el este. No solía mirar hacia ninguna otra parte que no fuese el cielo, pero aquella vez fue la excepción.

Y gracias a eso pudo verlos por primera vez.

Mientras giraba un poco la lente para adecuarla a la distancia relativamente cercana del cementerio, Alfred captó el movimiento de una luz parpadeante, de color verde, aproximándose hacia su rango de visión. La luz era de un tamaño considerable, una bola brillante e indefinida, difícil de identificar. Al principio, Alfred tan sólo vio como caía hasta apagarse en lo que sería la superficie del cementerio. No le dio más importancia después de eso porque pensó que había sido una bengala, lanzada por cualquiera allá fuera. Pero cuando la luz volvió a brillar, elevándose desde el suelo, Alfred sintió un escalofrío y trató de seguir la trayectoria de la bola verde, sin éxito. Recorrió el cielo con el telescopio y sin él, en busca de aquello.

Pero el cementerio estaba desierto, el cielo despejado y no había rastro de ninguna luz extraña por ninguna parte. Aquella noche no durmió, nervioso, asustado y emocionado. Y al día siguiente, cuando se levantó y fue al trabajo, repartió los periódicos con octavillas que él mismo había hecho durante su insomnio, anunciando la visita extraterrestre. Ese fue el motivo por el cual ahora muchos le tomaban el pelo y se reían de él, aunque lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Jan, era que Afred había continuado observando por su ventana todas las noches, con la esperanza de ver otra vez aquella luz brillante. Y que cada quince días, día abajo, día arriba, la luz verde volvía, aterrizaba, se apagaba y volvía a irse por dónde había venido.

Estando nublado sería difícil intentar mirar pero de todas formas lo intentó. Se acercó trémulamente al telescopio y pegó el ojo al objetivo. La oscuridad era aún más turbia sin la ayuda de la luna o las estrellas y apenas era capaz de enfocar nada visible. Alfred chasqueó la lengua, echando un vistazo al reloj que estaba encima del escritorio, al otro lado del cuarto. Los extraterrestres solían aparecer sobre pasadas las doce y ya daban y quince minutos. Quizá ya habían venido y él no lo había notado. Fuese como fuese, el chico se mantuvo un poco más a la espera, hasta que la tormenta alcanzó Winterfield y le fue imposible seguir observando nada. Cerró la ventana para que no entrase el agua y apartó el telescopio, dejándolo a un lado junto a la pared.

Alfred suspiró algo desilusionado y fue hasta el escritorio. Tomó un pequeño cuaderno bastante manoseado, de tapas duras y negras, y un lápiz. Luego fue hasta la cama. Allí se tumbó, abriendo el cuaderno por la última página escrita. Comenzó a escribir poco después, tras unos segundos pensando.

_Registro número 18. Clima: Nublado. Hora: 00:20 de la noche. Día: 17 de Junio de 1940._

_Hoy no han venido. Sí lo han hecho, no les he visto. Sigo sin saber qué es lo que quieren o por qué han elegido Winterfield como lugar de aterrizaje. Pero lo sabré, no importa cómo o cuándo, yo lo sabre, y le demostraré al mundo que los alienígenas existen._

_¿Qué significará todo esto? ¿Y la luz verde? ¿Serán marcianos o selenitas?_

_Alfred F. Jones._

_PD: Sigo teniendo hambre._

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que Dennis se embarcara y saliera hacia alta mar. Las noticias que llegaban de la situación en Europa eran cada vez más alarmantes y la idea temerosa de que Estados Unidos entrase en el conflicto para ayudar a los británicos y franceses era cada vez más cercana. Muchas personas pensaban que el país no debería ir a la guerra y muchas otras que sí. Alfred escuchaba todas las opiniones cuando repartía los periódicos, lo quisiera o no. Si le molestaban, no daba muestras de ello, sonreía y asentía ante las exultantes quejas de los ancianos o los lamentos de las señoritas y continuaba su camino.<p>

Su rutina era simple. Se levantaba antes de que amaneciese, usaba el aseo del servicio y bajaba a la cocina, dónde estaría esperándole la cafetera preparada del día anterior. Calentaba un poco de café y devoraba un par de tostadas con huevos. Cuando terminaba de desayunar su madre aparecía por las escaleras, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le deseaba buena suerte. Después, dependiendo del tiempo, se llevaba la chaqueta de aviador de su padre o una bufanda.

Cuando salía a la calle todavía era de noche, aunque ya se empezase a vislumbrar la claridad del amanecer por la línea fina del horizonte en el este. Andaba a buen paso por las desiertas calles, cruzándose siempre con Thomas, el lechero, de camino al ayuntamiento. La sede de la Editorial Winterfield estaba en el primer piso del edificio gubernamental a falta de uno propio y se encargaba de distribuir la prensa que llegaba desde la metrópoli además de fabricar su propia propaganda o de editar algún que otro libro. Alfred trabajaba en esa sección como repartidor de periódicos, redactor a tiempo parcial e informador, o de lo que le mandasen. Aparte de los ingresos que su madre ganaba con la pensión, el de Alfred era el único sueldo que tenía la familia.

El reparto de periódicos estaba dividido por zonas y Alfred tenía dos asignadas. Normalmente los repartidores tenían una pero él se prestaba siempre a ocupar los huecos por falta de personal. Se encargaba de cubrir todos los distritos que conformaban la parte norte y oeste, en tanto que sus compañeros se apañaban con las restantes. A él no le importaba trabajar más que la media, porque era más dinero y realmente no tenía nada más que hacer. Derrochaba energía. Alfred usaba una bicicleta para moverse por el pueblo. En la parte trasera había sujetado una vieja caja de naranjas y allí dejaba los montoncitos de periódicos. Tenía que hacer muchos viajes pero era mejor que caminar.

Terminaba de repartir los periódicos hacia medio día, dependiendo de las dificultades o de si algún vecino le había entretenido más de la cuenta. Pero nunca faltaba al almuerzo con Jan en la ferretería. Lloviese o hiciese sol, Alfred siempre le llevaba un periódico y compartía sus hamburguesas caseras –regalo de la señora Carter- con él. No lo hacía por nada en especial. Aunque Jan fuese un tipo seco, tacaño y cascarrabias que le dejaba bien claro lo que pensaba de los demás con sólo una mirada, Alfred se desentendía de eso y le atacaba con una sonrisa, siempre. Y Jan, que en realidad no era tan duro como aparentaba y quería hacer creer, le dejaba quedarse un rato en su tienda. El holandés lo consideraba como un sobrino, ese sobrino travieso y alborotador que siempre quería llamar la atención. Alfred lo consideraba como un amigo, ese que parece que no está pero que en verdad siempre se mantiene a tu espalda, esperando para ayudarte.

— ¡Buenos días! — como siempre, Alfred entró en la ferretería como un torbellino, aunque Jan jamás se inmutaba, como si le esperase.

— No grites. — fue el saludo de Jan.

Alfred entró a zancadas y dejó el periódico encima de la mesa. Jan estaba entretenido leyendo una revista vieja sobre motores de cosechadoras y parecía muy inmerso en ella, salvo que estaba del revés. Alfred se dio cuenta de eso incluso a golpe de vista porque no era normal que la portada de una publicación así tuviera la foto de una máquina con las ruedas arriba y no abajo. Pero no le dijo nada.

— La gente está nerviosa. — comentó Alfred mientras almorzaban, después de haberse informado mutuamente sobre las novedades de la semana.

— Por las noticias que llegan a Europa, ya lo sé. — Jan asintió, mientras masticaba con aire absorto.

— Hay algunos que incluso piensan que hay espías alemanes en Estados Unidos.

— Eso sí que es estúpido. — Jan gruñó. — No tiene sentido que Alemania gaste recursos en un país neutral. Entiendo que en Inglaterra tengan miedo pero ¿aquí?, es absurdo.

Alfred hizo una mueca de disconformidad a la vez que desenvolvía su segunda hamburguesa.

— Bueno, no somos neutrales del todo. Apoyamos a los Aliados con recursos económicos. — casi era una protesta.

— Aún así Estados Unidos no forma parte activa del conflicto, y estamos fuera de la órbita de actuación alemana.

—Pero si Alemania gana en Europa… ¿quién te dice que no seguirán con el resto de los continentes?

— Ningún país tiene tanto poder para hacer eso. Gane quién gane, se quedará en Europa.

Alfred entreabrió los labios y se acercó al mostrador, inquieto, incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú tienes familia en Holanda, ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¿Qué pasa con todo?

Jan entornó los ojos, afilando severamente la mirada, clavando la vista en Alfred, sin levantarse. Por un momento, imágenes dispersas de su anterior vida en Holanda sacudieron su cabeza, casi nublando su raciocinio. Casi.

— Alfred, lo que pase en Europa no es asunto nuestro, deja de darle tanta importancia. — aun a sabiendas de que había escogido las palabras cuidadosamente, Alfred estalló, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

— ¡La gente está muriendo! ¡¿Cómo no voy a darle importancia? ¡Si nadie le diese importancia a nada, todo se iría a la mierda! — Alfred se había exaltado, furioso. No entendía por qué Jan no quería comprenderlo. Respiró profundamente dos veces y luego se separó del mostrador, todavía intranquilo. — Entiendo que te de… miedo todo eso, pero no puedes ignorarlo.

Jan alzó una ceja. No le había molestado en lo más mínimo que Alfred le gritara porque era muy común que el muchacho lo hiciese cuando alguien no estaba de acuerdo con él. Tampoco le importaba que le llamase cobarde, en cierto modo lo era, aunque de una manera especial. Además, le era divertido rebatir sus argumentos.

— Y tú no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Así es cómo considero las cosas, no me importa la rabia que sientas. Tu forma de pensar es típica de un niño inmaduro que no ha salido de casa y que no ve más allá de sus narices, que cree que las cosas se arreglan yendo a una pelea siendo el más fuerte. Ir a una guerra es lo peor que un país puede hacer aún si no tiene más remedio. Por eso jamás estaré de acuerdo con que Estados Unidos vaya a Europa a hacer nada. — después del pequeño discurso, Jan encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios. — No tiene nada que hacer allí, te pongas como te pongas.

Alfred, que había aguantado la respiración presa de una creciente ira, apretaba los puños tratando de controlarse para no tener que golpear al holandés. No era capaz de asimilar las ideas de Jan, por eso no desistía en querer hacerle entender la suya, aun cuando Jan sí las comprendía. En parte era su nula predisposición natural a escuchar a los demás.

— Entonces, según tú, gane quién gane será lo justo. — dijo, casi paladeando las sílabas.

— No, no me has entendido. Una guerra no tiene nada de justo. — con un suspiro resignado, bajó la revista y entrelazó los dedos. — Una guerra no es una competición, ni un juego, pero hay dos bandos. Y gané quién gane tendremos que aceptarlo.

— No aceptaré que gane Alemania, querrán apoderarse de todo. — Jan podía ver el odio que Alfred destilaba, el rencor y la amargura.

— Eso es lo que tú crees que harán.

— Lo harán, los alemanes están deseosos de venganza después de los derrotaran en la Primera Guerra, no pararán hasta desquitarse con Estados Unidos también y con todos aquellos que los humillaron.

Parecía tan seguro de eso que Jan se preguntó de dónde habría sacado esas ideas. Alfred era muy joven para albergar esa clase de sentimientos contra todo un colectivo. Y lo que era peor… estaba culpando a todo el país y no al partido Nazi, como hacían muchos allí. Con un nuevo suspiro, esta vez más flojo, se masajeó la frente con los dedos y tomó una calada, pensativo.

— Escucha, Alfred. — pidió, con un murmullo. El chico pareció tranquilizarse de pronto. — No es seguro que gane Alemania. — en el fondo, él tampoco quería que eso sucediera. — En caso de que lo haga, su dominio no duraría mucho, ¿sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él con recelo.

Jan sonrió.

— Porque cuanto más grande es el territorio bajo tu control, más difícil es de dominar. Si Alemania gana y se hace con Europa, tardaría menos de diez años en caer y entonces sí que no volvería a levantarse.

— Pero eso podría provocar otra guerra.

— Quién sabe. Puede que sí o puede que no. Ya se han derrumbado muchos imperios, todos por cometer el mismo error. Los alemanes son unos idiotas si creen que si forman uno, el suyo no lo hará.

— ¿Qué error?

Jan chasqueó la lengua y chupó otra calada, sin responder a la pregunta. Desvió la vista hacia el reloj de la pared y exhaló humo.

— Será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo, se te ha pasado la hora.

— Pero…

— Ve.

Alfred protestó por lo bajo y recogió las hamburguesas sobrantes, colgándoselas del hombro. Después de repartir todos los periódicos tenía que volver para ayudar con el correo y no era buena idea retrasarse. Cabeceó despidiéndose de Jan y avanzó hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, al abrirla, se quedó quieto en el umbral, ensimismado. Luego se volvió hacia el holandés.

— Jan, ¿qué error?

Jan se le quedó mirando en silencio por un buen rato y sonrió de lado. Al final, aunque hubiesen discutido, Alfred había dejado ver su carácter curioso de nuevo. No importaba si no estaban de acuerdo, él siempre le enseñaría algo al joven, de una manera o de otra.

— El mayor error que todos los imperios cometen, Alfred. Pensar que eres diferente y que vas a durar para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de Emily era el estar en brazos de su madre, mirando hacia el cielo mientras cuatro aviones hacían piruetas entre las nubes y dejaban estelas de colores a su paso. Era una evocación borrosa, distorsionada por el paso del tiempo y que sin embargo, le hacía sentirse orgullosa. Ese sentimiento también le sacudía el pecho cuando veía un avión.

Y todo aquello se debía a su padre.

Jacob J. Jones había sido piloto durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y había muchas fotografías de él al lado de su caza repartidas por las estanterías de la sala de la pensión.

Emily recordaba muy vagamente a su padre porque este había muerto en un accidente en su hangar de trabajo cuando ella sólo tenía dos años. Podía rememorar la calidez y la sonrisa optimista, el bigote fino y bien cuidado y sus ojos azules. También su voz, grave y melodiosa. Y su olor, a tabaco de liar, grasa de motor y loción para después del afeitado

Alfred y ella habían crecido escuchando historias sobre el señor Jones y sus hazañas en combates aéreos. Ese era el motivo por el cual Emily adoraba a los soldados y a los hombres que luchaban por lo que querían. Y que Alfred desease con todas sus fuerzas ser admitido en el ejército, para ser igual que su padre.

El carácter de Emily también se había forjado a partir de ese orgullo. Patriota, dinámica, trabajadora, una forma de ser dura y a la vez soñadora. No había muchas chicas que tuvieran una forma de ser tan extrañamente férrea. Emily sabía muy bien lo que quería siempre y en base a eso daba lo mejor para los demás.

Su vida era una sencilla cadena de acontecimientos y acciones. Trabajaba en la pensión así que no percibía sueldo pero era eficiente y le quitaba mucho trabajo a su madre. Ella sola se encargaba de la ropa de los inquilinos, tanto de lavarla como de plancharla y zurcirla en caso de necesidad. Ayudaba con las comidas y los recados y era la que llevaba el libro de cuentas. Pagaba las facturas con el dinero que le daba la señora Jones y adquiría los suministros. No era la dueña de nombre pero hacía todas las cosas que debía hacer el jefe. Eso a ella no le importaba porque le hacía sentir útil y orgullosa de si misma. Al igual que a su hermano mayor, adoraba ayudar a los demás y prestar servicio en Dos estrellas era una forma muy buena de hacerlo.

Esa mañana era veintiuno de junio y Emily estaba en la casa, terminando de tender sábanas en el patio trasero. Hacía un poco de viento, pero era tibio y eso ayudaría a que la ropa se secase antes. Tarareaba una canción animada mientras colocaba las pinzas, pensando en cosas comunes y corrientes. Saludó a varios vecinos que pasaron caminando al lado de la valla de madera que delimitaba el patio y charló un poco sobre los problemas cotidianos con las madres que iban llevando a sus hijos al colegio.

Emily adoraba a los niños pequeños y esperaba con completa ansia el día en que pudiera tener uno propio. La sensación de tener una criatura indefensa, y que dependía de ti por completo, en los brazos tenía que ser la más maravillosa de todas. La idea de proteger, educar y guiar a un niño hasta que fuera capaz de valerse por si mismo…

— ¿Emily? — la voz de la señora Jones hizo que dejara de pensar en esas cosas y atendiera a lo que estaba haciendo. La muchacha se había quedado mirando hacia el final de la calle, absorta en sus sueños.

— Ah, mamá, he terminado de colgar la ropa. — Emily se acercó hasta la puerta del patio, hasta su madre.

— Voy a ir un momento al mercado, ¿puedes vigilar la olla por mí? — ese día estaban cocinando estofado de ternera. — No tardaré mucho.

La mujer mayor le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, maternal. Emily asintió sonriendo también y ambas entraron a la casa.

La señora Jones salió poco después, dejando a Emily al cuidado de la casa. Aquel día, todos estaban fuera por alguna u otra razón. Dennis en alta mar, Jan en su local, Alfred en el ayuntamiento. Lovino había salido a instalar un sistema de riego por goteo en el jardín de uno de los adinerados del pueblo y Lola había ido a tomarle las medidas a la hija de Lewis Darcy, uno de los secretarios del alcalde.

A solas con su silencio, Emily se sentó en un taburete de la cocina, vigilando el fuego y esperando a su madre. No sobrellevaba muy bien eso de esperar y menos si estaba sola, sin nada que hacer o alguien con quién hablar. Apoyó los codos en la mesita que había pegada a la pared frente a los fogones y fijó la vista en el techo sin darse cuenta, mirando a las musarañas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y eso le preocupaba. Guardaba todas sus cartas en una cajita de madera que tenía encima del tocador de su cuarto y siempre que sentía añoranza las volvía a leer, una y otra vez, recordando sus ojos o el sonido de su voz. También recordaba las pocas citas que habían tenido, lo maravilloso que era pasear tomando su mano y mirar su sonrisa tenue, dirigida sólo a ella. Pensar en él hacía que su corazón latiese más fuerte. E inmediatamente recordaba que estaba en el frente, en Francia, haciendo que esos latidos se convirtieran en un dolor sordo y constante.

Todos los días rezaba para que aquella guerra acabase pronto y pudiese volverlo a ver. Esa era la razón oculta por la que deseaba que Estados Unidos ayudase a los Aliados en Europa. Si su país entraba en la guerra, ganarían, estaba segura de ello. Y Emily podría reunirse con su novio, casarse y formar una familia.

Despertando de su ensoñación, la joven se levantó al oír el burbujeo del estofado. Lo removió un poco y se llevó el cucharón a los labios, comprobando que estaba haciéndose bien. Le añadió un poco de sal y volvió a sentarse.

No quería volver a pensar en esas cosas, se sentía triste y alegre al mismo tiempo y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Pero era su situación y vivía con ella. Así le decía siempre su madre.

* * *

><p>La tormenta de hacía unos días había dejado un cielo limpio y despejado y un ambiente fresco un poco extraño a esas alturas de la primavera.<p>

Después de la cena, Emily se quedó fregando los platos mientras los demás se iban a sus habitaciones. Sin querer captó parte de la conversación que se mantenía en el salón, en donde Lola se había quedado hablando con Lovino en voz baja. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, mientras las palabras suaves y relajadas de ambos se confundían con el sonido del grifo y los platos dejados en el aparador. Debían de estar hablando de algo gracioso porque de vez en cuando reían. Emily no podía estar segura pero quería pensar que Lola había encontrado también a alguien a quién amar.

De nuevo se acordó de él y su ánimo decayó un poco. Había estado esperando alguna respuesta a la última carta que le envió desde hacía unas semanas y la falta de ella le reconcomía. Quizá el sistema postal entre Estados Unidos y Francia se había roto o simplemente él no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Sabía que su trabajo era complicado y muy arriesgado, mucho más que el de cualquier soldado en el frente.

Avanzó hasta la sala secándose las manos con un trapo, suspirando por culpa del cansancio. Lola y Lovino interrumpieron su charla y la miraron, la primera con una sonrisa y el segundo con cierto deje irritado, como si no le hubiese gustado la interrupción. Sin embargo, recobró pronto la tranquilidad. Era Emily después de todo.

— ¿No os vais a dormir? — preguntó la muchacha rubia, yendo hacia las escaleras.

— Hm, debería. — masculló Lovino, bostezando y levantándose del sofá. — Mañana tengo que cambiarle los grifos a Saranson.

— Saranson, ¿el abogado? — preguntó Lola, levantándose casi a la misma vez que él.

— Si hay otro yo no lo sé. Ese tipo da escalofríos. — Lovino se encogió de hombros y pasó al lado de Emily, subiendo las escaleras. — Buenas noches. — dijo, de una forma increíblemente suave.

Emily se hizo un poco a un lado y le dejó pasar, observando su espalda y deseando buenas noches también, Lola se acercó a ella un poco, mirando igualmente hacia las escaleras. La joven rubia desvió la vista hacia su amiga entonces.

— Siento haberos interrumpido. — dijo bajando la voz.

Lola negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— No te preocupes, sólo estábamos hablando.

Aún así Emily se sentía un poco culpable. Lovino era un poco difícil de tratar, se cerraba a los demás y no dejaba que nadie fuese más allá de la mera cordialidad. Lola había traspasado un poco esa línea y Emily se lamentaba de haber hecho que el muchacho huyese.

— ¿Sigues sin recibir noticias, verdad?

Mientras subían juntas las escaleras hasta el primer piso, Lola se interesó por la correspondencia que Emily mantenía con su novio destinado en Francia. Ella no sabía mucho de él porque la joven no hablaba demasiado de eso. Lola asumía que era porque la situación le era demasiado insostenible y prefería guardarse la tensión adentro en lugar de confiársela a alguien más.

— Sí. — murmuró Emily en respuesta. — Seguro que ha estado ocupado, es normal…

Pero de repente, antes de que pudiera continuar con la conversación, se oyó el correteo desmesurado de alguien por el piso de arriba. Ambas muchachas se detuvieron en el pasillo de su piso mirando hacia el techo. El retumbo pasó del piso de arriba a las escaleras y Alfred apareció entonces, respirando como si hubiera participado en una maratón. Algo despeinado con el pijama puesto y sin las gafas, Alfred se acercó a su hermana y le tendió un sobre. Ella lo tomó por inercia y lo miró, desconcertada. El sobre estaba algo arrugado.

— Alfred, ¿qué…?

— ¡Perdona, tendría que habértelo dado esta mañana, pero se traspapeló con mis propios sobres…! Lo siento.

El chico parecía bastante arrepentido y tanto Emily como Lola se miraron, un tanto aturdidas. Emily leyó la dirección del remitente y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Las palabras francesas, la letra pulcra y estilizada…

— Alfred, idiota… — murmuró, antes de mirar al muchacho y propinarle un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Alfred protestó y se frotó la zona golpeada, apartándose un poco.

— _Fuck_, Emily, ya dije que lo sentía.

Emily abrió el sobre, bajo la mirada atenta de Lola y Alfred, y leyó la carta. La misiva era larga, contaba cosas y sucesos de la vida diaria en Francia y también abordaba sentimientos del autor hacia el destino. Pronto Emily sonrió suavemente, presa de una dulzura inexplicable. Cuando terminó de leer, suspiró, llevándose el papel al pecho, como si quisiera abrazar al que la escribió. Lola ladeó la cabeza, feliz por verla así de contenta.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dice? — preguntó curiosa.

Emily desvió la vista hacia la española y esbozó una sonrisa más grande, luego miró a su hermano, que también esperaba para saber qué era lo que la carta decía. Casi parecía que se lo callaba a propósito, para darle interés a la situación. Sin embargo, finalmente habló.

— Va a venir. — musitó. — Ha pedido un permiso especial para un mes.

— ¿De verdad? — Lola se emocionó. — Qué romántico. — suspiró.

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

— Que _cursi_. — esa vez fue Lola la que le golpeó el brazo. — Ay, vale, ya, ya me calló. — se retiró hasta el pie de las escaleras gruñendo. — Bueno, si eso era todo… sólo no olvides decírselo a mamá por la mañana.

— Claro que no. Buenas noches, hermano.

— _Yeah_, buenas noches. — Alfred desapareció en la oscuridad, dejándolas solas.

Emily entonces volvió a leer la carta, dejando que Lola lo hiciese también. Al final, cuando llegaron a las últimas líneas, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar suspirar. La dulzura de las palabras y el amor que se destilaba de ellas eran tan fuertes que habría sido imposible no hacerlo.

_… y espero que cuando leas esta carta mires al cielo y pienses en mí. Yo lo hago todos los días aún cuando tengo que estar concentrado en el trabajo. No puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que pueda verte como tampoco hay una noche en que no sueñe con tus besos. Pero no te preocupes, como dije más arriba, pronto estaré contigo. Espérame. Te quiero._

_Con todo mi corazón,_

_Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

><p><em>Bien ~ y aquí terminan las dichosas presentaciones del día a día. El siguiente capítulo inicia el primer arco real de la historia pero no daré detalles. Alfred vigila a los OVNIS y Jan lee revistas al revés, que cosas, ¿cierto? A decir verdad, los extraterrestres serán el único elemento de ficción en el fic, no vayan a pensar que de repente ahora hay magia XD. Hice el capítulo partido a mitad y mitad porque realmente Alfred y Emily son los personajes con un pasado sencillo que no llama la atención. Salvo el disgustó del papi, poco más tienen de malo en sus vidas, al contrario que los demás. Bueno, ¿más opiniones? ¿tomatazos? Gracias por leer ~<em>

__**Lorena Malfoy: **Te intentaré contestar en general a todo, no me suelen dejar comentarios en varios capítulos cuando están publicados pero haré el esfuerzo. Varios me han dicho ya que mis fics son como ver películas y no sé por qué XD créeme que me resulta muy curioso leerlo porque simplemente escribo tal como imagino en mi cabeza. Pero me alegra, eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino. Sobre los personajes, trato de hacerlos lo más realistas y verosímiles posibles. Una vez me enseñaron que una historia gusta más cuanto más real es -dentro de su propio universo claro- así que intento siempre y por todos los medios conseguir eso. Si lo hago o no, creo que eso los lectores son los que juzgan. Ciertamente los personajes, aunque hayan emigrado, varios de ellos no desean volver y Dennis en particular no se acuerda, aunque en un arco posterior pasan cosas que le hacen replantearse esa cuestión. Si te preguntas por qué Lola no emigró a Argentina, por ejemplo, no te preocupes, lo explico más adelante XD.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece ^^ espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

Un saludo ~

**Loto de Origami: **Vaya, gracias ^^ me alegra que el estilo no sea muy tedioso de leer, siempre me preocupo por ello. La verdad es que no sabía si Scott tendría buena acogida porque es un OC pero visto lo visto realmente no me importa, será por OCs. Tampoco quería hacerlo emigrante, mi fic va de esas cosas pero tampoco hay que pasarse. Y bueno, supongo que Jan y Dennis necesitaban un amigo nativo del pueblo -que no fuese Alfred, que ese nene va a otra onda XD-. Espero que lo que viene te guste. este primer arco no es el de más acción pero tiene su cosa interesante.

Un saludo ~

**Suzume Mizuno: **Díos mío, lo siento XD no sabía que te pasaban esas cosas con los barcos. Aún así creo que me alegra porque es el efecto que quería causar en los lectores, la angustia por respirar en un espacio cerrado lleno de agua. Tal como "querías" en cierta forma, el arco empieza en el capítulo siguiente, que ya lo tenía todo previsto XD. Sobre lo que comentas de la "chicha"... hm, bueno, en parte por las descripciones tienes razón, me falta ánimo para describir un poco las cosas, un error que estoy tratando de mejorar. Sobre el relleno... no me gusta meter relleno o conversaciones vacías. Si los personajes tienen que interactuar, interactuan, si no tienen por qué no lo escribo. Si lo hiciera los capítulos serían más largos, sí, pero me daría la sensación de ser un globo lleno de aire con un poco de agua. Es una sensación horrible de tener cuando lees un fic y es una de las cosas que más miedo me dan, que el fic se vuelva aburrido en exceso. Supongo que es mi estilo XD.

El caso concreto de la habitación de Dennis es especial porque -aparte de que todas las habitaciones son iguales- se describe entera en el segundo arco por una causa especial y por eso no quería... hm, hacerlo ahora. Muchas cosas tienen su razón de ser XD.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un saludo ~


End file.
